


Something Kinky This Way Cums: Part 2 (Kinktober 2018)

by CavalierRick



Series: Kinktober 2018 [2]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Biting, Body Worship, Boss/Employee Relationship, Bottom Jack, Chapter 2 contains:, Creampie, Desk Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Exhibitionism, Facials, Foot Jobs, Fucking Machines, Gags, Hand Jobs, Intercrural Sex, Latex, Light Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Masturbation, Office Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Power Bottom Rhys, Revenge Sex, Seduction, Strangulation, Teasing, chapter 3 contains:, chapter 4 contains:, chapter 5 contains:, chapter 6 contains:
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 07:32:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 25,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16300757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CavalierRick/pseuds/CavalierRick
Summary: continuation of the sin bin of fun :Dalso, once again, feel free to skip any chapters that contain content you aren't interested in. there's no real unified story here so you aren't really missing anything if you decide to skip something.





	1. Day 13: Distracted Sex/ Gags/ Creampie

Handsome Jack is not a shy man. Most people in the known universe are well aware of that fact. For instance, when the two of them had first hooked up, the alluring CEO had shoved Rhys into a broom closet in the hallway outside of the younger man's office. He had been rough and loud, pushing Rhys's face into the wall so hard it left bruises on him that he'd covered with the concealer he usually reserved for hickies, just to make sure that Vaughn wouldn't freak out. He had stumbled out of the closet afterwards on weak, shaking knees, and Jack left with no more than a gentle kiss to Rhys's cheek. Several employees had gathered around to listen, staring at the door when it opened, most of them scattering when they saw the CEO stride out and down the hallway. Jack hardly seemed to notice them.

Rhys had never expected for their relationship to be more than employer and employee, even after that, and he was surprised when Jack sauntered into his office not even a week later with a licentious grin on his face. _His stupid, handsome face._ Rhys couldn't say no to someone like him, even though he had been in the middle of an important report covering a recent power outage in the R &D sector. Work could come later; Handsome Jack was more important. Rhys had happily bent over his desk for his boss, the force of Jack's thrusts making the wood creak and groan. It was frankly a wonder the thing hadn't broken.

It's been several weeks now since Jack's last called his trusty President into his office for more than just business, and Rhys is starting to get antsy. He knows that Jack has been on a crusade to get Jakobs to agree to a merger, going through meeting after meeting after meeting to try to convince or otherwise 'persuade' anyone and everyone he could. From what Rhys knows, things haven't been going well so far, evidenced by the several brutal stabbings the CEO has carried out recently. Not terribly surprising to anyone, really; Jack's always had a habit of throwing fits and going on bloody rampages when he's in any way inconvenienced. Most workplace deaths aboard Helios could be attributed to creatures escaping from their holding cells in R&D, but at a close second is Jack himself.

At some time presumably between two of Jack's very important and demanding meetings, Rhys's ECHO rings. He hasn't been expecting to talk to Jack again in any capacity until he either gets his way or kills the Jakobs CEO, but when he checks the caller ID he does indeed confirm that it's from his boss.

“Kid. My office. Now.”

Jack hangs up.

Immediately, Rhys is under the assumption that he's being lured to his death under the pretense of sex. Hopefully Jack will at least fuck him before the inevitable murder, he thinks, and as soon as he's finished preparing himself, he starts towards the nearest fast travel station without a second thought. He's been horny, desperate even, having gone so long without hooking up with Jack. The two aren't exclusive-- Jack makes that incredibly clear to him every time they meet up for sex or the occasional date-- and Rhys certainly could be getting it from someone else if he so desired. But he _didn't_ _._ He had tasted the forbidden fruit, so to speak, and he was hooked. Handsome Jack is every damn bit as good in bed as he's always so quick to boast about. Turns out sometimes rumors _are_ true.

Upon walking into Jack's office, Rhys is surprised to see the CEO lounging in his chair. He's staring at his monitor, looking bored out of his mind, and he glances over at Rhys almost impassively as he walks in. “Come on in here, kiddo,” Jack says casually, waving him over. “I'm sure ya know why I called you up, huh? Get that pretty little ass on my desk, sweetheart, and ditch those awful slacks.”

Rhys obeys without question, hoping to hide how excited he actually is by keeping his eyes locked on the floor as he kicks off his slacks, though at a motion from Jack he also pulls his boxers off as well. He anxiously saunters over to stand next to his boss's desk, shifting from one foot to another as he's uncertain what exactly to do.

Before Rhys has an opportunity to ask where exactly Jack wants him, he's grabbed by the sleeve and manhandled over the desk. As soon as Rhys is in place, Jack starts to root around in one of his drawers for something. A bottle of lube is sat down next to Rhys's shoulder on the top of the desk, and shortly afterwards a gag is shoved into his mouth and fastened behind his head.

“Hope you already cleaned yourself out,” Jack huffs. “Not like I care if you didn't. Gonna fuck ya senseless regardless.” Rhys tries to confirm to Jack that yes, he did, but his words come out as muffled and meaningless, the gag much too tight for him to even try to speak. Slick fingers press into him almost immediately after, lazily trying to stretch the younger man out, but Jack gives up soon after and instead slicks his cock to push inside of Rhys with no warning. The older man licks his lips at the satisfying whine Rhys lets out, starting to thrust into his employee's ass despite the way his muscles are still clenched around him.

Jack leans down to bite at the shell of Rhys's ear, humming quietly in satisfaction. “Aw, you're so damn cute like this,” he purrs, nuzzling at Rhys's neck as he slams into him a few times, slowing his thrusts as the younger man lets out a little wail of pain mixed with pleasure. “You wanna know what I'm gonna do with you, sweetheart?” Rhys nods, forcing himself to push back onto Jack's cock despite the pain it shoots through him.

“I'm gonna hold you down on my desk,” Jack relays with a dark chuckle, “and I'm gonna fuck you while I hold my next meeting.” Rhys starts to struggle, whining against the gag, a deep ache shooting up his spine at the way Jack's cock spreads him open. “Shh, you just relax, sweetpea. Those Jakobs idiots aren't gonna say a damn word about this if they don't wanna die. And if they do, I'll stab the shit outta all of 'em, huh?”

Although Rhys's nerves are still thrumming with anxiety, he starts to take deep breaths and relax himself, pushing back into Jack's now gentle thrusts. He lets out a little sigh as he feels the head of Jack's cock press against his prostate, and it doesn't take long before he's eagerly matching his boss's slow, steady rhythm.

When the door to Jack's office opens, Rhys hides his face in his arms and lets out a low wail of embarrassment, though he still pushes back against Jack's cock. Several Jakobs reps step in, eyes wide as they see the scene in front of them, though they each come to take a seat as Jack invites them in. Although he doesn't stop fucking into his employee, the CEO begins to conduct his meeting as per usual.

“Gentlemen,” he announces welcomingly, straightening up so that he can meet eyes with all three of them in turn, “let's get down to business, shall we?” He thrusts against Rhys's prostate as hard as he can, the younger man letting out a loud wail which makes the group of strangers unanimously avert their gaze.

Rhys is hardly able to focus on what's happening around him, his senses inundated by the feeling of Jack filling him up. The sensation of being watched by complete strangers sends a thrill through him even though his entire body is hot with shame, his mind buzzing as he imagines what those poor Jakobs goons must be thinking. From what little he can hear over his own panting and moaning, it seems like the strangers are speaking in shy, shaking voices, but Jack sounds just as confident as always despite the way his voice occasionally becomes weak with pleasure.

In the middle of a sentence, Jack suddenly cuts himself off with a moan, leaning over Rhys and grabbing at his shoulders. A low growl rumbles through his chest, and he sinks his teeth into his employee's neck as his hips still. He releases the tight grip of his teeth on the younger man's flesh to murmur out near incoherent statements of pleasure as he fills Rhys with a heavy load of his cum, only releasing the younger man from his grip once he's finished. As soon as he's done he stands back to full height and quickly recomposes himself, though he doesn't pull his softening cock from Rhys's ass.

“Sorry about that, boys,” Jack says in a breathless voice, and Rhys can practically hear the smirk he must have on his face just by the tone of his voice. “Back to business, huh?”

There's a long few moments where Rhys stays there still bent over the desk, his breathing picking up in anxiety as he realizes Jack has no intention of releasing him any time soon. He listens in on the meeting as he tries to steady himself, taking several deep breaths as he slows his racing his heart.

A little shock runs through him as Rhys feels Jack's cock start to harden again, much sooner than he had been expecting. His boss reaches down to grab at Rhys's ass, playing with the younger man's cock absently as he continues his discussion with the Jakobs folks, and Rhys can't help but whine as his hips buck into the sensation.

Rhys lets out a pathetic whine as Jack removes his hand, pressing it between his shoulder blades and shoving his employee harder into the desk. Jack's hips start to move once more, slowly thrusting against Rhys's prostate. He pauses mid-sentence again so that he can lean down to kiss Rhys's hair, letting out a little purr. “You want me to let you cum, sweetpea?” Rhys whines in response and nods hard, pushing back on Jack's cock and wringing a quiet moan from his boss. “You just hold on, kitten, I'll get ya there in a second.”

Without missing a beat, Jack picks up right where he left off, his attention turned away from Rhys almost entirely aside from the way he continues to thrust into the younger man at a slow, lazy pace. Without warning, strong hand grabs at the back strap of the gag in his mouth, pulling it so Rhys's head is snapped back and he's forced look up.

Immediately, Rhys's eyes drift over the scene before him. There are three men sitting across from Jack's desk, luckily not directly in front of it as Rhys had feared, but close enough that he's forced to look at the strangers. He immediately flushes deep red in embarrassment, shutting his eyes so that he doesn't risk accidentally making eye contact, and Jack gives a dark chuckle at the way Rhys desperately presses back against his boss's leaking prick.

As Jack angles his hips down to hit the younger man's prostate, drawing several wails of pleasure from Rhys's lips, he lets go of the back of the gag. The younger man's head falls back to rest on his arms, trying to muffle his whines and moans by shoving his face into the desk. No longer having to worry about the Jakobs reps watching his face contort in pleasure, he lets his jaw hang open around the gag and his brows knit together, rocking his hips as he feels his orgasm building. He attempts to beg Jack to thrust into him faster, harder, anything, but the words just come out a garbled mess mumbled around the silicone bit in his mouth. Even without words, though, Jack seems to understand him and picks up the pace, bracing his hands on the desk to the sides of Rhys's shoulders.

Jack's nails start to dig into the wood of the desk as his pace picks up, his hips slapping loudly against Rhys's ass as he hammers into the younger man's prostate. Rhys can hear him growling out his words as he struggles to maintain enough composure to pretend he's still paying attention to the meeting he's in, though he occasionally trails off into strangled moans.

It doesn't take much longer before Rhys's body starts to shake as he reaches his peak, his legs threatening to give out from under him as the full force of his orgasm washes over him. He ruts back against Jack's cock as he cums, and it's only a moment after that his partner is pushed over the edge as well, his teeth coming to Rhys's neck once again. Through his overwhelmed senses, Rhys can just barely hear one of the Jakobs reps trails off into shocked silence as Jack's hips still and he starts to groan in pleasure, almost louder than Rhys himself, the sounds of their voices mixing in moans and whines.

As both men start to come down, Jack finally pulls out, a rush of cum dripping down Rhys's shaft and onto the tile. He feels Jack start to unbuckle the gag, grateful for the ability to start fully panting as he wills his heart rate to slow. He feels a rush of embarrassment as he realizes that he's been drooling around the gag, a puddle of saliva on the desk around his arms. Although he has every intention of staying there bent over the desk, Jack slaps his ass and orders him to go and clean himself up in the personal shower Jack has just off of his office.

There are a long few moments before Rhys finally stands to his full height, keeping his eyes towards the floor so he doesn't have to risk locking eyes with the strangers just across the desk from him, covering himself with his hands as he starts to shuffle off to the bathroom.

“Hurry up, sweetheart,” Jack calls after him, shooting him a toothy grin, “got another meeting comin' up right after this one and I'm gonna need you to keep me entertained during that one too.”

 


	2. Day 14: Asphyxiation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did this take me forever? yes. was it worth waiting for? like. probably not.  
> ill catch up some day

Jack is quickly becoming uncomfortably familiar with the feeling of being shot at. The first time it had happened he had been terrified, but with how often he's started to find himself in shootouts traveling alongside his Vault Hunter team, he's started to adjust rather quickly to being under fire. The rest of his team, for the large part, is already well acclimated to combat. Timothy however...

It isn't altogether uncommon that the others end up defending Tim as he stays back in cover, and although Aurelia seems to silently judge him for it, no one outwardly objects to doing so. Jack is probably the most adamant of all of them about keeping his body double safe, much to the surprise of the entire rest of the team. Although it seems almost counter-intuitive to the entire idea of Jack having a body double in the first place, he seems much more willing to let himself be injured than for Timothy to. Besides, it isn't like Tim has nothing to contribute even as he's cowering behind cover; his Digi-Jacks are incredibly useful and do most of the fighting for him whether he was actively taking part in combat or not, so everyone accepts it either way.

There hadn't really been any serious injuries during the mission, not since Jack's near death which the Vault Hunters had been just in time to prevent, but all of them are constantly vigilant and acutely aware that any moment may be their last. Sure, they're all outfitted with the best equipment they can get their hands on, sturdy shields and powerful weapons, and although their DNA may be in the New-U system, no one's exactly keen on being headshot. There are some things that a med hypo can't exactly heal, and having your brains blown out is definitely one such injury.

The day a bullet ricochets off the shield of one of the Scavs the others are dealing with and buries itself into the wall only inches from Timothy's face, the reality of that fact finally fully sinks in. At first, the body double is shocked into silence, slowly sliding down the wall so that he can curl into himself and cover his head with his hands. It isn't until the gunfire has died down that the horror of it fully hits him, and everyone is drawn from their looting at the sound of Tim's ugly sobbing.

Jack is the first to rush to investigate, coming to his double's side and crouching down next to him with gentle, quiet questions of what's wrong. Most of the team files in to hover around the two, Aurelia secretly watching over her shoulder as she sifts through the collection of guns she's found in a nearby chest.

“Jesus, Tim, did you get hit?” Jack lays his hand on the younger man's back, looking him over as well as he can. “Let me see, kiddo. Nisha, get a med hypo, will ya?”

Tim sniffles as he tries to regain his composure enough to answer his boss, his entire body shaking with adrenaline. “I'm fine,” he chokes out, raising one shaking hand to point behind him at the bullet hole left in the heavy concrete wall he leans against.

It seems to take Jack a moment to fully process what's happened, and as Nisha comes back with the syringe as Jack had requested, he waves her off dismissively. “Hell, kid, you okay?” Tim just shakes his head wordlessly, another bout of sobs overtaking him. Jack lets out a heavy sigh, seeming lost for a moment before he turns to the others. “You guys okay with taking the rest of the day off?” The question seems to shock everyone, including Timothy, but before anyone can actually answer, Jack gets to his feet and offers Tim his hand. “I think maybe Tim needs some time to, yknow, take a breather, process what happened, get his bearings. Gotta take care of him, huh?”

“I-I'm not a child, Jack.” The words come out weak and without conviction, Tim keeping his eyes on the ground as he tries in vain to wipe away his tears as they spill from the corners of his eyes. He swats Jack's hand away defiantly and gets to his feet on his own, ignoring the way his knees shake and his legs threaten to give out under him.

Jack seems almost offended at that, giving a huff and crossing his arms, but before he can say anything, Nisha takes a pace forward and puts a hand on Tim's shoulder. “Buck up, kid,” she says, and she leans over so that Tim has no choice but to look her in the eye. “You think anyone here hasn't felt what you're feeling?”

“I haven't,” Aurelia's voice comes from the distance.

Nisha scowls. “Ignore her,” she assures Tim, giving him a friendly pat on the back, one that's a bit too hard but is still comforting nonetheless. “You'll be fine. Go with Jack, get some rest, drink some tea or whatever normal people do to calm down.” She gives Jack a little sideways glance before leaning in close to Tim's ear and whispering, “And don't let him try to pretend like he's fearless, okay? I know better.” She pulls away with a little wink and a smile, and as she and Tim share a little laugh, Jack grabs at his double's sleeve.

“Alright, alright, enough of the jokes at my expense.” He elbows the cowgirl and pointedly shoots a nasty glare in her direction, one that still shows a genuine humor in his eyes. He tugs at Tim's sleeve and starts to lead him off to the nearest fast travel station, waving over his shoulder at the others. “Come with us or don't, just let me know what's going on.”

Footsteps sound behind them, and both men turn back, surprised to see the others trailing after them. Even Aurelia follows after, albeit with a weary look of defeat on her face. Claptrap starts to yammer on incessantly about _something_ , but Jack pointedly blocks it out, striding ahead as quickly as he can to try to get away from it.

The hotel the seven of them have been staying at in Concordia is admittedly pretty crummy, a run down little place in a far off corner of the town where people tend to stay away from. Thanks to Moxxi, the lot of them have the best accommodations the place can provide, though that isn't exactly saying much. Jack and Tim are the only ones to head off to the hotel, the others splitting ways to find other, more productive things to do. Nisha, after giving Tim a surprisingly gentle ruffle of his hair, heads off to the Up Over for a drink. Wilhelm and Athena head out to try to find any other available mercenary work to be done, Aurelia makes her way to check out the weapon vendors, and Claptrap goes... god knows where. Frankly, Jack has gotten so used to tuning it out that he doesn't even really hear it as it announces where it's decided to go to torture the innocent people of Concordia.

Jack pulls Tim into the hotel, the two stepping into one of the horrifyingly rickety elevators and starting on the way up towards their rooms. Tim is trembling the whole time, gripping the railing behind him so hard his knuckles turn white, the way the thing shakes not helping his growing anxiety.

As soon as they reach their floor, Tim darts out of the elevator on shaking legs, his eyes misting up in terror again as he watches Jack step out behind him, his anxiety-riddled brain fully expecting the thing to give way behind his boss. Jack doesn't seem fazed at all, pressing a hand to Tim's back and leading him down the hallway, gently reassuring him that he's going to be okay.

Tim sits heavily onto the bed in his room once Jack has lead him through the door, staring at the wall ahead of him in stunned silence as his mind still buzzes with fear. “Hey, I'm actually gonna go find you some tea if you want. I think Nisha had the right idea; it'll probably help.” Jack starts to back away towards the door, leaning on it with a hand on the doorknob as he hesitates. “Is there a specific kind you would want? Do you even like tea? If you don't then I can get you something else.” He just stands there in awkward silence as Tim doesn't respond, though the younger man eventually takes a long, heavy breath in and out and turns to look over at his boss.

“I'm okay,” he answers simply, though he looks like he's staring right through Jack, his eyes almost seeming clouded over.

Jack sighs heavily and crosses the room back toward the bed, taking a seat next to his body double and wrapping an arm around his shoulders. It seems to surprise Tim, making him flinch, but he leans into the contact rather gratefully. “You're obviously _not_ okay,” Jack says with a defiant huff. “Kid, you're safe. Just take some deep breaths or somethin', alright? I'll protect you.” He gives the younger man a wink, and Tim actually smiles, albeit weakly.

It doesn't take long before Timothy has his head on Jack's shoulder, his boss with his arms tight around him, rubbing small soothing circles against his back as he murmurs out encouraging words. Eventually, Tim has calmed down enough to coherently answer Jack's earlier question, requesting some lavender tea with sugar and milk. Jack seems surprisingly eager to comply, gently pushing Tim away from him so he can get to his feet and start back towards the door once again. He turns back to look at the younger man as he prepares to step out, frowning at him. “Hey, while I'm gone you should change into pajamas or something. Get comfortable, yknow? I'll be back in a minute.”

As Jack makes his way down the hallway and back towards the elevator, he finds himself hit with his own wave of anxiety. He keeps his breathing as steady as he can, but the mental image of seeing Timothy with a fatal bullet wound in his head starts the haunt his thoughts, and he finds that he really needs to reassure _himself_ that his double is safe. With as paranoid as he tends to be, it feels like an eternity before he can finally make his way back upstairs, and he starts to become irrationally worried about the younger man who's waiting on him. He decides to get himself some tea as well while he's in the little self-serve kitchen, although tea isn't something he regularly chose to partake in. If Nisha recommended it to help calm anxiety, then he's compelled to take her word for it; she tends to know much more about _everything_ than Jack does, so he tends to take her advice without question.

On his way back through the door to Tim's room, the younger man visibly flinches, looking up at his boss with wide, terrified eyes for a split second before he mentally processes what's happening and his fight or flight response calms. The styrofoam cup he's handed is pleasantly warm against his palms, and the feeling of it helps to ground him a little. “Hope that I made it how you like,” Jack sighs out as he sits back down. “If not then I can run back downstairs to get more sugar or whatever.”

“It's fine.” Tim's voice is still weak, his tone distant, but he seems much calmer than before. He takes a tentative sip, glad not to find it too hot, and lets out a pleased little hum. “You got it perfect.”

Jack actually snorts out a laugh, seeming satisfied at his little success, and takes a long drink of his own tea. “Good,” he says, “I didn't want to have to leave you alone again.” Tim looks over at him in confusion, though Jack only answers by rubbing between his shoulders. “I see you didn't do what I suggested,” he mentions noncommittally. “You really should get comfy. Snuggle into the blankets, hug a pillow, maybe try to take a nap if you can. You seem worn out by all the panicking and crying.”

Tim almost seems scandalized, huffing at his boss as he takes another long sip of tea. “I haven't been crying _that_ much,” he objects, his brows knitting into a frown, but Jack just shoots him a smirk as he nurses his tea. “Come on, give me a _little_ credit, Jack. I didn't even have a full-blown panic attack this time!”

There's a soft hum from the older man, and he wraps his arm around his double once more. “You sure didn't, and I'm proud of you, kid,” he reassures him. “You did good out there, okay? You've been getting a lot better in combat, you know. I see you took what I said about firing from cover to heart.”

“It isn't like I have a lot of options,” Timothy responds, and he looks at the floor, his tone apprehensive. “If I ever get caught alone I have to know how to defend myself. God, what if Scavs kidnap me and hold me hostage...” He trails off and he starts to state blankly ahead of him once more, but Jack gives him a little pat on the back that seems to pull him out of it.

“They won't,” he promises, “and as long as I'm around you can bet your ass that you're not gonna get caught alone, okay? You don't have to worry about being alone as long as you've got me on your side. Yknow, me and everyone else. But mostly me.”

There's a few long moments of silence as Jack downs the rest of his tea, and Tim gives him a skeptical look as he steps away to throw the cup into the trash can. “Why do you care so much?” The question actually seems to catch Jack off guard and he blinks in confusion as he makes his way back to the bed. He sits almost stiffly, frowning in thought.

“Well, you're my body double,” he answers, and Tim cuts him off before he can say any more.

“Yeah, but wouldn't that mean you wouldn't care if I were to get injured or die?” He glances over as Jack falls into a stunned silence. “I mean, that's kind of my entire job, right? To take a bullet for you? You're making it seem like it's the other way around.”

The older man lets out a little huff, frowning at Tim. “It isn't like I _want_ you to die for me, you know. Yeah, like if you were to do that then it would be super cool of you or whatever, but technically that's not really your job description. Like, mostly I just want you to take my place and act all cool and shit while I'm off doing other stuff. Besides, you're a sweet kid. I wanna take care of ya.”

Timothy blinks, staring at his boss in confusion. “Wait, really?” He gives Jack a shy smile and leans into him, thankful for the way the older man's arm wraps around him tighter. “That's... weirdly nice of you. Like, uncharacteristically nice. The sort of nice where I'm not really sure if you're being sincere or like... have an ulterior motive.”

With a little huff, Jack pokes Tim in the ribs, making the younger man squirm at the touch. “It's 'uncharacteristic,' of me, huh?” He grins down at his double, fighting back a little laugh. “Come on, kid, you hardly know me. I can be nice when I want.” Tim casts a glance over at him, disbelieving. “I can! Hey, cmon, you're way too cute for me to be mean to you, anyway.”

The little gasp of shock Tim lets out is so adorably innocent that Jack can't help but feel a rush of affection for him. There's a moment where the younger man seems to process what his boss has told him, frowning after he's thought on it for a second. “You do realize you're only saying that because I look _exactly like you_ , right?”

“Hey, I'm not talking physically cute here, okay?” Jack grabs Tim's cup as soon as he's finished his tea, throwing it across the room into the trash can. “I mean, _physically_ you're super hot, but the way you _act_ is what I'm talking about here. Like, oh my god you're adorable.” He squeezes his arm around Tim almost lovingly, and the double leans his head on Jack's shoulder to try to hide the blush spreading across his face. “Yeah, look, I know it's super weird that I'm getting all... yknow.” He pauses, almost seeming flustered, and he pointedly looks to the opposite side of the room, away from Tim. “There's probably something wrong with me that I'm crushing on my body double, but--”

“You're 'crushing on' me?” Timothy's head has shot up and even though Jack isn't looking at the double, he can feel the other man's eyes on him. “You're not serious, are you?”

That catches Jack's attention enough that he turns his head back towards Tim. “I don't make a habit of joking about these kinds of things,” he assures him. “Look, I know you're one of those nerdy types--”

“So are you. You're a programmer.”

“Okay, well you were studying botany so you're definitely more of a nerd than I am.” Jack clears his throat. “ _As I was saying_. I get that you probably find this hard to believe, but I'm actually interested in you. You probably aren't used to getting that, but--”

Tim jabs Jack in the ribs with his elbow, scowling at his boss as Jack pulls away in shock. “I am plenty used to hearing things like that, I'll have you know,” he huffs. “I mean, not _recently_ , but...” He trails off at the self-satisfied smirk Jack gives him at that. “I've just, yknow... been too busy.”

Jack rolls his eyes. “Oh, sure thing, kiddo.” He leans back on his hands, crossing his legs at the ankle. “Look, I get it, we all have dry spells, even me. Don't gotta get all up in arms about it.”

“I am not!” Tim's face is absolutely crimson as he glares at the older man. “Just... I've been busy with all this Vault hunting nonsense, and really that's _your_ fault.”

A little hum of thought escapes him as Jack seems to stop and consider this. “Yeah, I guess that's fair. Still, though, blaming _me_ for you being in a rut? Uncalled for and frankly pretty unprofessional. You do know I could fire you for talking to me that way.” Tim jumps in shock, his eyes widening. “Or just, yknow, murder you.”

“No, no, no!” Tim actually hops up from the bed in panic. “I'm sorry, sir! I-I was just joking!”

“Oh my god, relax,” Jack deadpans. “Man, you're always so jumpy. Take a seat, chill out. And hey, like I said, you should put on some clothes that you can lounge around in. Take off those damn boots and kick back, huh?”

Timothy stands there for a few moments longer, wringing his hands anxiously and shuffling his feet. “Uh... okay?” He moves to pull his suitcase out from under the bed, keeping his eyes trained on Jack the entire time. He pulls out a pair of soft pink pajamas, Jack only barely holding back a snicker, and he returns Tim's gaze as the younger man looks back up at him. His face flushes again and he averts his eyes, letting out a whine of embarrassment. “I am not changing my clothes in front of you,” he states, frowning as Jack starts to chuckle at him.

“Don't remember havin' asked ya to, pumpkin,” Jack ways with a wink, “but if that's what you heard then boy, isn't that telling?”

Tim chokes. “No! I just assumed because you were flirting with me...” He suddenly trails off, his body heating in embarrassment as he hugs the pajamas close to him. He wordlessly ditches his shoes and shuffles off to the bathroom to change, Jack kicking off his boots as well, undoing the holster of his pistol and tossing it to the floor. After a moment, he leans back on the bed and getting comfortable as he waits. He yawns and stretches, glad to finally be off of his feet, and when Tim comes back out of the bathroom in his velvety pajamas he actually looks pretty pleased at the prospect of some well-earned rest as well. He takes a seat back on the bed, not directly next to Jack but higher up and closer to the line of plush pillows at the bottom of the headboard. Jack hums and pulls his jacket off, tossing it into the floor and scooting up to sit next to Timothy.

“Those are cute,” Jack says, motioning to the soft pink material. Tim glances away as the older man reaches out to feel it, and Jack lets out a soft chuckle “Come on, don't be shy, kitten. Pink is _definitely_ your color.”

Jack can't help but sincerely smile as Tim turns his head to look at him. “You really think so?” He returns the grin on Jack's face, his tone hopeful and soft. As Jack nods, Timothy visibly relaxes, leaning back against the pillows behind him and scooting a bit closer to his boss. “Okay, I'll admit,” he says shyly, “you are being really nice. Maybe I misjudged you a little.”

There's a little snort of laughter from the older man as his arm comes to wrap around Tim again. “Naw, you really didn't. I am, in fact, just as much of an asshole as you think.” He squeezes his employee's shoulders gently, leaning his head against Tim's. “I just know when to cut the shit and treat people right. And god, with how much stress you've been through today I think that you deserve a little kindness, huh?”

It catches Tim completely off guard when Jack presses a gentle kiss to his hair, the younger man unable to stop himself from tensing up in shock. Almost immediately, Jack pulls away and sits back up, rubbing at the back of his neck anxiously. “Shit, sorry,” he blurts, “I just kinda did that and I don't really know why. God, that was weird. Sorry.”

Before he can fully process what's going on, Timothy's lips are locked with his, his double's hands coming to hold him by the back of his head and run his fingers through his hair. The kiss is needy and passionate, the usually quiet and timid younger man taking charge as soon as Jack starts to return the kiss with just as much force.

The moment only lasts for a few seconds before Tim pulls away, seeming shocked and horrified at himself. He glances away with a hand coming up to cover his face, his neck and ears flushing with shame. “Oh my god, I'm really sorry.”

Jack snorts. “It's cool, kiddo. I started it.”

It takes a while before Tim finally works up the courage to turn his gaze back towards his boss, though he's looking at him from between his fingers as his hand still stays pressed to his burning face. “Look, I...” He closes his fingers again and brings his other hand up as well, his next words coming out muffled from behind them. “I really need to have sex.” Jack's laughter silences him for a moment, but it isn't long before the double continues, his voice now weak and shaky. “I don't usually sleep around but...”

  
“It's okay kiddo,” Jack assures him, still trying to fight back chuckles at how embarrassed the younger man is. “Everyone gets desperate to get laid at some point. One night stands are basically just a fact of life.” He can't help but snicker at the way Tim lowers his hands only to frown at him. “No one has to know, okay? Our little secret.”

Tim lets out a pathetic little whine. “But you're my boss,” he protests. “That would be. Yknow. _Inappropriate_.”

Jack frowns at him, almost disbelieving, “Right now you're off the clock, Tim,” he states simply, “so for the time being, no, I'm not your boss.” He brings his hand to the younger man's hair and starts to run his fingers through it, unable to keep himself from smiling at the way the gel in it has started to wear out so that it comes down in loose waves over his forehead.

“I'm gonna look like you for the rest of my life, Jack,” Timothy protests. “I think that means I'm _never_ off the clock.”

A moment of silence passes between them as Jack seems to think about that, letting out a little hum as he mulls it over. “Okay, yeah, I guess you have a point,” he says finally, “but it isn't like it's written into your contract that we can't have sex, so...” He raises his eyebrows and gives Tim a winning smile, fluffing his hair so that it becomes even more mussed up.

“Fine, fine, okay,” Tim acquiesces, swatting Jack's hand away. “But _please_ , Jack, don't tell anyone about this.”

The older man gently places his hand on his double's shoulder, giving a gentle, reassuring squeeze. “Why would I, kitten?” he asks, and his tone actually sounds almost surprisingly sincere. “Don't you worry your pretty little head, Timmy. This is strictly between us.”

Although he still seems bashful about the whole thing, Tim does seem to relax at that. He nods, moving close enough to Jack that their hips touch. Jack gently takes his double by the chin, tilting his head up and pressing a soft kiss against the younger man's lips. His other hand comes up and strokes his thumb over Tim's cheek as he cups his double's face in his hands.

It's only moments before Timothy has taken control of the situation, Jack letting the younger man straddle him and push him back by his shoulders, his hands coming to Tim's hips as the double starts to grind against him. Jack cards his fingers through Tim's hair as the younger man presses his clothed cock against his boss's, little moans escaping him at the friction.

As soon as Tim pulls away for a breath of air, Jack pushes him onto his back and leans over him to lock eyes with him. There's a moment where the two simply stare at each other, Jack smirking down at the younger man. Tim lets out a little whine as Jack fully sits down on top of his double, starting to roll his hips to tease Tim's cock with his ass. The younger man's head falls back as his partner works him to full hardness, Jack pressing several gentle kisses against Tim's Adam's apple. He takes in a deep breath, drinking in the scent of Tim's cologne; he's hit with the smell of balsam, cedar, vetiver and sweet backing notes of vanilla, detecting hints of sweat and a distinct fear scent just behind it. A rush of heat shoots down Jack's spine at the smell, his cock twitching in response, and he bites at Tim's skin gently just above his pulse point.

Tim pushes Jack away rather suddenly, the two locking eyes and staring at each other in silence. “Shit, did I bite you too hard?” It's Jack who speaks first, of course, but as Tim shakes his head, the older man leans down to kiss the delicate skin he had left faint teeth marks on. “You wanna stop, pumpkin?”

“No, no, it isn't that...” Tim trails off into an awkward silence, glancing away from his employer in what seems to be shame. “Just, yknow, it's been a while, and...” Jack hadn't really noticed until then just how much Tim's been shaking, his face bright red and his expression still one of obvious pleasure in spite of the fact that Jack has long since stilled his hips.

The older man pushes himself up to rest on his knees, hovering over Tim's pelvis and leaning forward to catch himself on his hands so he can press a chaste kiss against the double's forehead. “You're already close aren't you?” Although Jack's voice is soft and gentle, there's an underlying hint of teasing in his tone that makes Tim whine in embarrassment. He nods, and Jack can't help but snort out a laugh. “Hell, kid,” he says after a minute, “go get yourself ready and let's get it on, huh? You must really need it.”

Despite the shame that still burns through him, Tim can't help but let out a sigh of relief. Jack gets off of him and sits back on the bed, working on removing his belt as Tim pushes himself up and starts toward the bathroom. As he puts his hand on the doorknob, the younger man freezes and turns around to look back at his boss. “Uh, actually...” He trails off, looking at the floor as he shuffles his feet. “I don't have any lube, now that I think about it.”

Jack lets out a little huff of a laugh, tossing his belt to the floor and pulling his sweater off and throwing it into a chair near the bed. “Yeah, yeah, lemme go get some from my room,” he mumbles out. “You know, you should really come prepared, kid. Just saying.” Without waiting for a response, he steps out of the room, sauntering over to his across the hall.

When the older man returns, he's somewhat surprised to see that Tim has taken a seat back on the side of the bed and has pushed down his pants and briefs, pumping his hands over his cock. He jumps when Jack walks back in, instinctively grabbing at a pillow and pressing it over his lap, staring at Jack in shock.

“Ew, gross,” Jack groans, “you're gonna get pre all over that pillowcase. Think of the poor room service and laundry folks, huh?” He comes to place a bottle of a lube and a couple of condoms onto the bedside table, flopping down onto the bed next to his double and handing him a small enema bulb. “Besides,” he continues, ignoring the way Tim squeaks in embarrassment, and instead lays back on the bed, “if we're gonna get down and dirty, you do realize I'm gonna get _real_ familiar with that dick, right?” He pauses for a moment. “I mean, your dick is basically my dick, so I think I'm already pretty familiar w--”

“Okay, weird! I'll be right back.” Tim grabs the bottle of lube and rushes off to the bathroom, seemingly glad to get away from Jack's teasing. The older man grabs up the pillow while he waits, studying the large dark patch soaking into the fabric of the case. Based on the amount of precum that seems to have been left on the soft cloth, he can tell that Tim is already absolutely leaking, and he can only imagine how much his double is aching for release.

Really, Jack is already painfully hard himself, and as he waits he finds himself mindlessly palming at himself through his jeans. It doesn't take long before he strips himself down completely and starts to stroke at his cock, unable to hold back a heavy sigh at the feeling of pleasure sending a wave of relaxation through him.

Tim seems almost shocked at the scene before him as he walks back into the room, his eyes wide as they instinctively come to focus on Jack's prick. He bites his lower lip and shifts from one foot to the other, almost frozen in place as he watches Jack lazily stroke his shaft. The older man props himself up on his elbow, not pausing the movement of his other hand as he locks eyes with Tim, a wicked smile crossing his face. His double has since ditched his pants, covering his cock with his hands as if he's ashamed.

“Come over here, kiddo,” Jack hums out, letting go of his dick and instead holding his hand out. “Throw me the lube while you're at it, huh?” Tim throws it underhand to his boss, Jack catching it effortlessly, the younger man plopping down on the bed and pulling the hem of his shirt down to cover himself as he pointedly looks away from Jack.

The sound of one of the wrappers of a condom being torn makes Tim turn his attention to Jack, watching as he pulls it from out of the wrapper and places it at the head of his cock. Before he can start to roll it down, though, Tim swats his hands away. The older man can't help but jump in surprise as his double leans down to wrap his lips around Jack's prick, slowly lowering himself down and taking him deep, pushing the condom down all the way until he's taken his boss's cock down his throat all the way to the hilt. Tim pulls off at a leisurely pace, wiping away the spit from his lips with one hand while the other still holds the hem of his shirt down to try to hide his erection.

Jack smirks as he reaches over for the bottle of lube, pushing Tim's hand away as he turns back towards his double. Before Tim can even respond, Jack pushes him by his shoulders to pin him on his back, the older man rucking up Tim's shirt so he can start to kiss a line down the trail of hair leading towards the younger man's leaking prick. He licks a stripe up the side of his double's cock as he makes his way down his employee's body. While he kisses and sucks at the head of Tim's cock, lapping at the precum beading at his slit, he starts to slick his fingers.

Tim almost jumps when he feels Jack's forefinger press at his entrance, involuntarily tensing in response. Jack leans back up, licking his lips before locking them with Tim's in a surprisingly gentle kiss, teasing the tip of his finger at the tight ring of muscles as he does so. It takes a long few moments before the younger man finally starts to relax, the way Jack presses his soft tongue against Tim's own distracting him from his anxious thoughts.

As soon as Jack's finger slips into him, Tim lets out a little whine, clenching around him. The older man hooks his finger to search out his double's prostate, starting to trail kisses along the younger man's jawline and down his neck. “Just relax, sweetheart,” Jack soothes, bringing his free hand up to pet at Tim's hair. “Deep breaths, kitten. Open up for me.”

With a quiet sigh, the body double lets his head fall back, bringing his arms up to wrap them around Jack's neck. With a few deep breaths, he manages to stop clenching around Jack's finger, leaning into his boss and burying his face into the older man's shoulder. Jack presses his nose into Tim's hair and lets out a soft hum as he pulls his hand back a bit and lines his middle finger up as well. “Do you feel ready for more or do you need a break?” Tim whines quietly and tries to push back against Jack in wordless answer, though as his boss doesn't continue fingering him, Tim lets out a little groan.

“I'm ready,” the younger man breathes out, and without another word Jack slowly starts to press his first two digits into his double. Tim's voice shakes as he lets out a little moan, subconsciously spreading his legs despite the way the muscles around his entrance spasm at the feeling of being stretched out. Jack starts to shush him and urge him to relax himself again, Tim taking long, deep, steadying breaths so the older man can start to stretch him out.

“It really has been a long time for ya, hasn't it pumpkin?” The double nods emphatically, squirming a bit as Jack scissors his fingers outwards. “I'm surprised. I know for a fact that you love how it feels to have a cock in your ass. Don't ya, Timmy?” Tim whines, nodding his head and confirming to Jack that he does, and without thinking he starts to beg Jack for more.

As Jack's fingers put pressure on Tim's prostate, the younger man moans low in his throat, his nails scratching at his boss's back. The older man seems pleased at the needy little mewls his double starts to whine out in his ear, and after a moment he releases Jack and flops back against the bed. “Please, Jack,” he whines, “give me more.” He glances up at the older man with eyes glazed over in lust, a shiver running through him. “I need your cock in me.” His voice comes out as weak and sheepish, and he gives his boss a shy little smile.

Jack seems thrilled at this, sliding his fingers slowly out of his double, and a shock of arousal goes up his spine as he gets up and stands to the side of the bed. He wastes no time slicking up his cock, watching as Timothy grabs just behind his knees and pulls his legs apart. The look on the double's face is absolutely adorable to Jack; his cheeks are flushed bright red, his eyes half-lidded and his mouth slightly agape as he takes in shaking breaths.

The moment Jack lines his cock up with the younger man's entrance, Tim starts to squirm excitedly, stretching his legs apart as far as he can until his muscles burn. Jack braces one hand at the side of the double's head, wrapping the other around the base of his own cock so he can line himself up with Tim's twitching hole. Before he starts to push himself inside, he leans down to press a gentle kiss against the younger man's nose, slipping inside of him as slowly as he can.

A little whine escapes Tim as his boss's cock spreads him open, his head falling back as his hands fist in the sheets. Jack finds it surprisingly easy to slip inside and bury himself all the way up to the hilt, and although Tim can't help but tense up, he wraps his legs around Jack's waist and pulls him in closer. It takes a moment before Jack can start to move his hips, waiting until his double relaxes enough so it won't hurt him. A low moan is wrung from Tim's lips as Jack's cock brushes against his prostate, his back bowing off the bed ever so slightly as he writhes from the pleasure it shoots up his spine.

“Jack,” Tim chokes out, bringing his hands up above his shoulders to grab the older man's wrists. “I want you to strangle me.”

Immediately, Jack stops his thrusts and stares down at his employee in shock. Tim tries to desperately push back against the cock still inside him, but that only leads Jack to pull out as he still studies the younger man. “Tim,” he deadpans, pinning his double's arms down to stop him from reaching down to squeeze Jack's cock. “Kid, I don't think you know exactly what you're asking for here. You ever actually _been_ strangled?” As soon as Tim shakes his head, Jack stands back to his full height and runs his hand down his face. “Listen, it can definitely feel good,” he continues, heaving a sigh, “but I don't wanna hurt you.”

There's a little whine a Tim wriggles in place. “ _Please_ ,” he breathes out, “can we at least try it? If I don't like it then I'll stop you.” A wide smile stretches across his face as Jack acquiesces, the older man's hands coming to rest on his double's throat. Although he seems hesitant, Jack starts to apply gentle pressure against Tim's trachea, his thumbs pressing into the younger man's Adam's apple.

Even though he's careful not to completely cut off Tim's air, the younger man does let out a quiet wheeze as he attempts a deep breath. The sound immediately causes Jack to worry, but as his double chokes out a weak little “don't stop,” he applies more pressure. The older man removes one hand from Tim's throat after a moment to strangle him only with one, reaching down to guide his cock back inside his double's slick entrance. The younger man squirms in response, his head falling back as he lets out little moans of pleasure. It doesn't take Jack long to search out his partner's prostate again, angling his hips to drive the blunt head of his cock against it.

It doesn't take long after that before Tim cums, his hips jerking as he spasms around Jack, letting his body arch off the bed as he cries out nearly incomprehensible moans and whines of pleasure. Jack seems almost surprised at how quick his double is, distracted from his own pleasure as Tim's cum shoots up both of their stomachs. Although he only pauses for a moment, Tim is immediately begging Jack to keep going, his hands coming to the older man's wrist to urge him to put more pressure on his throat.

“You really like this, don't ya, Timmy?” Jack's voice is gently mocking, and he rams his hips forward hard enough to make the younger man cry out at the pressure on his prostate. The double nods as well as he can as Jack squeezes harder at his throat, his boss fucking into him as hard and fast as he can. As he starts to get closer to reaching his own orgasm, Jack plants his hands at the sides of Timothy's head to steady himself, the younger man whining in disappointment as a response but still rocking his hips back against the cock pistoning in and out of him.

Jack cums with a loud groan, pushing in all the way up to the hilt as his hips still. The older man brings his head down so he can nuzzle into Tim's neck, his hot breath billowing against his partner's skin with every desperate moan. Jack lets out a sigh of satisfaction as he slowly pulls out, wasting no time pulling off the used condom, knotting it, and throwing it into the garbage. He flops down on the bed just next to Tim, turning his head to look over at him as the younger man lays there panting.

“Seems like you needed that, huh kiddo?” Tim turns to look at his boss as soon as he speaks, giving a weak nod. “Me too, really. You look like you need a rest.” The older man sits up and scoots to the top of the bed patting just beside him and offering Tim to join him. There's a little whine from the younger man as he gets up to move, seeming stiff and sore already, taking his time to crawl up to the top of the bed. Jack lifts the covers so his double can slide in under them, laying down next to him and wrapping an arm around Tim's waist.

As Tim snuggles into Jack's embrace, he hears his boss start to laugh quietly. The older man wears a wolfish grin as Tim turns to glance back at him, pressing a gentle kiss against his employee's jawline. “You're so cute, yknow.” He nuzzles into Tim's hair as the younger man groans in annoyance, letting out a purr against the younger man's neck. “Get some rest, kitten.”

“I think I need it,” Tim answers a bit reluctantly, his voice already becoming thick with sleep as he starts to doze off slightly. “Today's been... weird.”

Jack lets out a quiet little hum and nods, planting a kiss against his double's neck as he too starts to feel sleep wash over him. “At least I helped you feel better though, huh?” He seems satisfied with the little mumble Tim lets out in response, and it isn't long before the two drift off together.

 


	3. Day 15: Overstimulation/ Intercrural Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo what the fuck is this chapter? why does it take me so long to write these all of a sudden? these questions and more, unlikely to ever be answered

Jack has quite a habit of waking up horny. Rhys isn't exactly sure what's wrong with his boyfriend; the man is absolutely insatiable. Even after several hours worth of sex the night before, Rhys is still woken up most mornings with Jack's hands all over him. Rhys can't exactly complain, _mostly_ , as he absolutely loves to see Jack smiling at him first thing in the morning, his eyes clouded with lust. The problem he has with it, though, is when Jack _wakes him up_.

In response to his boyfriend's habit of acting as a sex-based alarm clock, Rhys has devised a plan. The younger man has started to wake up earlier and earlier every morning in hopes to work his way towards waking before Jack. The CEO has always been the first out of bed, usually always wired on caffeine by the time he goes to wake his boyfriend for breakfast, but through dedication and altering his sleep schedule Rhys eventually reaches his goal.

It's almost an hour before Jack usually wakes up when Rhys slips out of bed to spring his little surprise. He puts coffee on to brew before anything else, brushing his hair back with his fingers and trying to wipe the sleep away from his eyes. He slips off to the bathroom as quietly as he can to prepare himself as he lets the coffee run through the machine, pleased to see that Jack still hasn't woken once he's finished and heads back to the kitchen as stealthily as possible to start to cook breakfast. As he puts a few eggs on to fry for both him and Jack— his boyfriend's cooked sunny side up while Rhys's own are over medium, as always— he starts to hum mindlessly, quickly becoming distracted from his goal of showing Jack up as he loses himself in the little song.

“Don't think I've heard that one before.” The sound of Jack's voice makes Rhys jump. “What's the name of that song? Sounds pretty.” He saunters into the kitchen with the same general air of grandeur about him that he usually has, though his voice is still thick with sleep. His hands come to Rhys's hips, laying his head on his boyfriend's shoulder, and starts to gently sway them both from side to side. “Well, don't stop. I liked it.”

Almost immediately, Rhys suspects that his plan has backfired. _Of course_ he couldn't expect to just slip out of bed without waking the older man from his shallow sleep. He complies with Jack's request despite his logical brain telling him to stick to his guns and ignore his boyfriend, and it isn't long before the older man's arms are wrapped fully around his waist, their bodies pressed against each other. Really, Rhys's poor planning and shoddy memory are at fault; he hadn't bothered to put anything on over his boxers, ones which he knows are Jack's favorites, and with the way he had been subconsciously swaying his hips in time with his made up song he realizes that instead of coming off as giving Jack the cold shoulder, he's actually unintentionally made himself all the more enticing.

After a few short moments, Rhys stops humming, letting the tune come to a conclusion. “That's a little something I wrote for you,” the younger man chirps out, hoping that his quick thinking will save his plan. “I hope you like it. It's called 'You're An Asshole.' I think it's pretty fitting.” He can feel Jack huff unhappily against his neck, the gentle swaying coming to a halt.

“Oh come on,” the CEO groans out, “is this about last night?” Rhys only answers with a sardonic chuckle, and Jack audibly whines. “I'm sorry, okay? I--”

“It has nothing to do with last night.” Rhys sticks his nose up as Jack tries to crane his neck to look at his boyfriend.

“Did I do something?”

That draws Rhys's attention, and he stops his gentle prodding at the edges of the eggs he's cooking. He glances over his shoulder, flashing his boyfriend a sly smile. “Yes,” he chimes, and although his tone is light, Jack's breath hitches.

At once, Jack starts to desperately nuzzle into and kiss Rhys's neck, squeezing his arms around the younger man's skinny frame in a tight hug. “I'm sorry,” he breathes, and although he isn't still actively grinding himself against Rhys, his stiff cock is pressed hard against his boyfriend's ass. “What did I do, baby? I'll make it up to you, I promise.”

Rhys says nothing until he slides the eggs onto two separate plates. Before he can do much more, though, Jack pins him against the counter and crowds even closer to him from behind. The feeling of Jack's cock against him instinctively makes heat pool in his stomach, but Rhys forces himself to push back against Jack and huff in annoyance in spite of the way he's also starting to get hard.

It makes him jump when Rhys feels Jack reach down to pull his cock out the fly of his boxers, pressing it against the backs of the younger man's thighs. Jack's prick is already leaking, smearing precum all over Rhys's legs as he teases the head of his cock up and down the place where Rhys's thighs meet.

“Jack,” Rhys scolds, “ _breakfast_. Your damn eggs are gonna get cold.” He whines when Jack's fingers hook around the band of his boxers, sliding them down so that they drop around Rhys's ankles. At that, Rhys gives up. He leans forward into the counter to give Jack better access, spreading himself out, but he's surprised at Jack grabbing his thighs and pushing them back together.

Before Rhys can ask what the hell the older man has planned, he can feel his boyfriend's cock press between his legs, just under his ass. His hands grip at Rhys's hips as he slowly thrusts forward, sliding his prick through the sensitive flesh. A little gasp escapes from the younger man as he feels Jack's cockhead press against his perineum, his face flushing bright red at the realization of Jack's intent.

A swift bite at the back of his neck draws a delicious little squeak of shock from Rhys, the sound making Jack's cock twitch as he brings one hand to start stroking his partner. “Breakfast can wait,” he breathes, digging his fingers into Rhys's soft upper thighs, each of his thrusts slicking the insides of the younger man's legs further. “Just relax, baby.” Although his main intent seems to be to get Rhys off, his breathing picks up and his thrusts start to become much faster and more erratic. “Shit, honey, I don't think I'm gonna hold out...” With the way he lays his head against Rhys's shoulder and picks up the pace of his thrusts, he knows that his boyfriend is telling the truth.

Jack lets out a loud, low moan against Rhys's ear as he cums, pushing the younger man fully against the counter, Rhys scrabbling at the marble top of it in surprise. Jack's hips still as he thrusts forward as far as he can, the head of his cock shoved hard against the underside of Rhys's sack as several thick bursts of cum paint the delicate skin.

Before Rhys can even complain about Jack making a mess of him, the older man pulls away, grabbing the plate Rhys has set aside for him and sauntering off to the breakfast nook in the corner. As he pulls his boxers back up and shifts uncomfortably at the feeling of Jack's cum between his legs, Rhys can't help but internally curse himself for his willingness to give in to the older man. His cock strains against the front of his boxers and throbs with each beat of his heart, though he tries his hardest to ignore it as he sits down across the table from Jack and starts to stab at his eggs, annoyance flooding through him as Jack seems to have completely forgotten about getting him off.

“Hey, you make any toast?” Jack looks up at Rhys from across the table, slumping forward slightly with his head propped on one hand, stabbing his fork down to break the yolk of his eggs with the other. “Oh, and can you get me a cup of coffee?”

There's a deep scowl on Rhys's face as he gets up from the table, the cum between his legs audibly squelching as he makes his way over to the coffee pot. He pours out a cup of simple black coffee for Jack, getting a cup for himself with milk and sugar. “If you want toast,” he snaps to his boyfriend as he sits his coffee in front of him, “you can make it yourself.”

As he takes a sip, Jack nearly spits the coffee right back out. “Jesus, what the hell, kid?” He sits the mug back down and crosses his arms, an aggravated pout on his face. “You didn't even put sugar in this? And you're not eating your eggs with toast?” He watches as Rhys scoops up runny yolk on the edge of his fork, the younger man locking eyes with his boyfriend and scowling at him as he eats it. “Oh shit, I really did fuck up, didn't I?”

Rhys can't help but let out a little snort, covering his mouth with his hand as he tries not to full-on laugh. “No, not really,” he responds, Jack relaxing ever so slightly. “I'm just trying to teach you a lesson.” He reaches across the table to rub his thumb over the back of his boyfriend's hand for a few long seconds, the older man letting out a breathy little chuckle, before he pushes himself up from the table again. “I'll make you some toast and get you some sugar. You owe me, though, especially because of you fucking my thighs.”

“'Owe you' in what regard?” Jack turns in his seat to watch as Rhys places bread into the toaster, scooping sugar into the cup he's taken from his boyfriend. “I dunno if I can go another round before work, if that's what you mean.”

There are a few moments of silence which is only filled with the clinking of spoon against ceramic mug as Rhys stirs the sugar into Jack's coffee. As he turns back around to hand the cup to the CEO, he can't help but smirk at the older man. “I think you can,” he counters, wandering to grab a small plate for the toast. “Maybe we'll have to take the day off.”

Jack frowns. He spears a bit of egg white, turning to glance back at Rhys as he slowly chews it. “Jesus, you have _plans_.” The younger man simply shrugs, and it's only second later that the toaster finishes and the toast pops up. The sound of it makes Rhys flinch, and Jack struggles to hold back his sniggering, pressing a hand to his mouth to try to shut himself up. “Sorry, sorry,” the older man says in a hurry. “I don't wanna be in even more trouble. You're just... cute.”

The little pout on Rhys's face turns hesitantly into a smile at that, and as he loads the plate up with toast and carries it to the table, he actually gives Jack a little peck on the forehead. “Thank you, honey.” He slides the plate in between them. “You do realize that I'm still hard, right? I might have to ride you right here if you don't hurry up and finish eating so you can fuck me.”

Jack chokes on his coffee, turning his head to cough as he puts his mug down. “Wow,” he finally manages, “I've got ya that desperate, baby?”

There's a moment of silence while Rhys just munches on a piece of toast, taking several bites of egg as he tries to not-so-subtly wolf down his food as quickly as he can. “Have you figured out what you did yet, Jack?” Rhys smirks, the look of shock and confusion on his boyfriend's face only amusing him even more. As the older man sits there in thought, frowning into his coffee in concentration, Rhys lets out a little hum. As he starts to get impatient, his feet come up to rest in Jack's lap, which seems to draw the older man's attention.

With a wicked little grin, Rhys starts to gently paw at Jack's cock with the pads of his clothed feet. Jack can't help but let out a little huff at the contact, overly sensitive at the pleasure, and the words he had been trying to form are completely lost. The older man's hands curl into fists, one pressed to his forehead as his body starts to heat with pleasure, sparks spreading up his spine. As soon as Rhys's feet press at Jack's inner thighs and take the pressure off of his cock, the older man lets out a sigh of both relief and annoyance. Finally, Jack is able to concentrate enough to answer. “I don't know, Rhys,” he pants out, and even though it sends a dull ache through him he can feel his cock rallying in his boxers once again. “I don't know what I did, but I'm sorry.” He whines when Rhys presses his toes against the head of his cock again. “I'll make it up to you.” His voice is weak and breathy, and as his boyfriend puts more pressure on him, he ends up bent halfway over the table.

“Finish your breakfast then, handsome,” Rhys purrs. “I'm getting impatient.” He finishes off his own eggs and grabs another piece of toast to start dabbing at the yolk still flooding Jack's plate. He pulls away to give his boyfriend some reprieve so he can eat in relative peace. Although Jack's hands shake as he does so, he happily picks up his fork and starts to shovel food into his face. Rhys can't help but earnestly giggle at his boyfriend's enthusiasm, the younger man quickly finishing his own meal and getting to his feet to start on his way to dump his plate into the dishwasher. Jack hands off his own, downing his coffee as fast as he can so Rhys can take the cup as well.

A little clap sounds behind him as Rhys loads the dishwasher, making him turn his head. Jack has stood up, and although he looks a bit anxious, he starts to rub his hands together and rock on his feet as if he's excited. “Alright, where ya want me?” He smiles wide, purring quietly as Rhys walks back towards him with swaying hips, wrapping his arms around the younger man and planting a gentle kiss against his lips. “Your wish is my command.”

Immediately, Rhys takes Jack by the hand and whisks him off towards the bedroom. Before he can fully process what's happening, the older man finds himself on his back with Rhys crawling on top of him, his lips and hands all over him. Jack finds himself pinned down by his wrists as Rhys presses their hips together, a little whine coming from the CEO. Generally, he doesn't like being in such a position— although he's pleased with most any kind of sex, he isn't used to having control taken away from him— but with the way Rhys starts to grind against him, he can't help but relax into the feeling.

As soon as Rhys pushes himself off of the bed to grab a bottle of lube, Jack has already started to strip his boxers off, glad that he hadn't bothered to dress beyond that. He's a bit surprised when instead of heading off to the bathroom to prepare himself, Rhys simply sits back down on the bed.

“Aren't you gonna--”

“I already did.” Rhys smirks despite himself at the way Jack's eye widen at that. “I _planned_ this, Jack.” He lays the bottle of lube on the mattress and forgets it for a moment in favor of straddling his boyfriend again. “I wanted to be ready for you.”

Jack huffs, and although his face lights up in a blush, the older man still tries to regain his typical poise and domineering attitude. “Why's that, kitten?” he purrs out, licking his lips as he sees Rhys frown. “You really wanna punish me that bad? Still haven't even told me what I did wrong.”

In a rush, Rhys pulls Jack's cock out and takes it in his hand, giving a hard squeeze and starting to stroke slowly. The older man's head falls back immediately with a pathetic mewl that he tries and fails to hold back, his back bowing off of the bed and his hips jerking into Rhys's touch. He already feels close, again, and the way sparks of pained pleasure shoot through him starts to make his legs shake. Just as Jack starts to feel on the edge, Rhys quickly releases his grip, letting the older man's cock twitch and jump against open air. He leans up to lock his gaze with Jack, Rhys's mismatched eyes full of intense lust despite the way he brings his hand up to gently stroke at the dusky scar on Jack's face.

“You keep waking me up in the morning,” he says simply, following it up by pressing a little kiss to his partner's nose. “It's getting really annoying. I need my beauty sleep, and you won't let me get it because you're too goddamn horny.” He presses his teeth to Jack's throat in a gentle bite, drawing a small humph out of his boyfriend. “I'm gonna try to fix that.”

There's a breathy little chuckle from the older man as Rhys pulls away to grab the lube, Jack reaching to start rubbing his thumbs in slow circles over Rhys's hips. “Oh come on, princess,” he purrs out, the sound rumbling deep in his throat, “you're pretty enough without sleepin' in, yknow.” Despite the way Rhys's expression immediately shifts to a smile, he catches both Jack's wrists in one hand and pushes them above his head, telling them to keep them there, and much to his surprise Jack actually obeys. “So, you plannin' on riding me until I break?” He can't help but lick his lips as he gives Rhys an absolutely lewd glance.

“Yes,” Rhys answers with a satisfied smirk, shifting so he can start to slick Jack's cock. The older man's hips buck hard against the feeling of it, and Rhys presses a soft kiss to his partner's leaking slit. “Actually, I think that you might need a cock ring, don't you?” The look on Jack's face is absolutely priceless, his eyes wide at Rhys's suggestion. “After all, this is a _punishment_ , Jack. You _owe_ me.”

Much to Jack's chagrin, Rhys does in fact get up and saunter over to the walk-in closet where Jack stores his wide array of toys, coming back with a stretchy pink silicone ring which he absently plays with between his thumb and forefinger. With how slicked up Jack already is, the toy slips down his shaft easily. Although the way it squeezes around him is comparatively gentle juxtaposed with the way a fixed ring would feel, the pressure of it is still feels almost torturous with how sensitive he is.

“God, your dick is beautiful like this,” Rhys purrs out, gently rubbing the flesh of his thumb over the older man's slit, sucking away the precum he gathers on the digit before leaning down to give the head of his partner's leaking prick a sloppy kiss. “You're so goddamn ready for me, aren't you Jack?”

The CEO is, for once, speechless. His head tips back as he lets out a little wail of pleasure, squirming as Rhys starts to stroke him again. As the younger man resumes his position straddling Jack's hips, he can't help but laugh. “You're gonna get me back for this, aren't you?

Jack nods, and only a second later, Rhys lowers himself down on Jack's leaking prick. The feeling of his length sliding inside of his partner is enough to make him whine again, incomprehensible words of pleasure spilling from him as he unwillingly thrusts into the sensation. The prospect of being forced through another orgasm is daunting to say the least, his oversensitivity already making his vision go white at the edge, but he knows that his boyfriend has no intention of stopping until Jack makes him cum.

As he starts to slowly roll his hips, Rhys lets out an involuntary little sigh, bracing his hands on Jack's chest as he angles his hips so his lover's cock will press against his prostate. Already, Jack is shaking, his hands coming up to grab Rhys's wrists, digging his nails in in a feeble attempt to ground himself. He can't help but hope that Rhys won't take long, and the look of intense pleasure on the younger man's face puts his mind somewhat at ease, but his entire body still burns with each movement of Rhys's hips.

After only a few short moments, Rhys switches to bouncing up and down, starting to let out quiet sighs and whines. He leans down to press his nose against Jack's neck, kissing, sucking and biting over the older man's pulse point. He can feel Jack's body quivering under him, every small movement of his hips drawing pathetic little shaking whimpers out of his partner, his hands coming to Rhys's hips and sinking his nails into the plush, sensitive flesh.

Although he knows the ring around the base of his prick will keep him from it, Jack can feel an orgasm building, his entire body tensing as the torturous pleasure makes his muscles convulse and his back bend off of the bed. The sound that comes from him as Rhys picks up his pace at the same time is absolutely humiliating a— pathetic, weak mewling that only spurs his partner on even more.

When Rhys reaches down to start to stroke his own cock, Jack feels a rush of relief knowing that he'll be allowed to cum, and then to rest, sooner rather than later. The younger man's back arches against the open air, his head tilting back as he switches once again to rolling his hips with Jack's cock as deep inside him as he can get it.

Jack flinches in surprise when Rhys's cum shoots into his face, his partner too lost in his orgasm to notice. Although his rational mind is hardly working anymore, he instinctively opens his mouth to swallow down what little makes it to his mouth as the spurts start to become progressively weaker. By the time Rhys is done, Jack knows that he must look like an absolute wreck, hair flopping in his face and one eye closed against the cum that drips from his forehead down to his cheek.

Rhys flinches when he finally regains his composure and looks down to see his partner, his eyes widening, and he slides off of Jack's cock rather quickly. The older man lets out a pained groan at that, hardly able to hold still as Rhys apologetically cleans the cum off of his face, chest and stomach, pressing gentle kisses against his cheeks as he goes. As soon as he's done, he slips the cock ring from around Jack's throbbing prick, a smile crossing his face at the relieved sigh his boyfriend lets out.

“You want to cum, baby?” He purrs as he situates himself between Jack's knees, squeezing at the base of the older man's cock. The way Jack immediately starts to beg for release is absolutely pitiful, his hips jerking weakly as he tries to buck into the contact. Rhys waits several long moments before he finally gives Jack what he wants, licking a stripe over his partner's frenulum and pressing the tip of his tongue against his slit.

That's all it takes for Jack to cum, a loud moan that edges on a shout tearing from his throat as his muscles draw in pleasure. His hands fist into the sheets, nails scratching the fabric as he scrabbles for purchase, arms and legs shaking with his release. His head is thrown back violently, rolling side to side as he's unable to keep still with the energy of his orgasm flooding through his body.

It takes a long few moments before Jack comes down enough to regain even a modicum of composure, his chest heaving as he pants and wheezes. As soon as he has enough cognizance to do so, he looks down to see what his release has made of his partner, a little whine of shock escaping him as the sight slowly processes in his mind. Rhys's face is absolutely covered, and the younger man has started to swab away what he can with his fingers to lick it off, though the front of his messy hair is now soaked with it and he'll definitely have to wash it out in the shower.

Although Jack's much too exhausted to really move, his head still swimming as his body comes down from the pleasure, he does try to speak despite the raw feeling in his throat. “Jesus, kid,” he breathes out, the fuzzy feeling of sleepiness slowly overtaking him. “Remind me to never _really_ get on your bad side.”

Rhys gets up from the bed with a little giggle, leaning in to press a gentle kiss against the scar on his boyfriend's face. “You'd better not,” he purrs out. “Now, I'm gonna go get a shower. Wanna join me?”

Jack groans, throwing one limp arm over his eyes. “No,” he huffs. “Jesus, Rhys, I don't think I'll be able to walk for the rest of the day after that. Gonna sleep.”

“Don't get _too_ comfortable, handsome,” Rhys teases as he heads over to the bathroom door, casting a glance back at his boyfriend. “I might wanna use you again later.”

 


	4. Day 16: Body Worship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ive never written body worship and have only read like one single fic containing it so this might not even count as body worship but god damn it i tried! XDD

It isn't often that Rhys ever saw Jack cry. So far he had watched his husband break down in tears as he talked about the cat he had had when he was a child, the only pet he had ever owned, and he had cried tears of joy on their wedding night, but those two occurrences were complete oddities. Rhys is rightfully shocked, then, when he walks into their bedroom after work and sees Jack hunkered up on the bed in the fetal position, silently crying into his hands.

The older man jumps when he hears the door open, sniffling hard and starting to frantically wipe at his face to try to dry his tears. He says nothing, though he tenses as Rhys makes his way over to the bed, sitting down heavily and gently putting a hand on Jack's shoulder. “Honey?” He keeps his voice gentle, and when his husband doesn't answer, he leans down to kiss him just behind his ear. “Sweetheart, are you okay?”

Jack lets out a heavy sigh, not saying anything for a long few moments before he finally turns to look at the younger man. His eyes are puffy and his expression grim, and he still rubs at his face with the sleeve of his chunky knit sweater. “I'm fine,” he breathes, reaching out to hold Rhys's hand and turning towards him to lay his head in his husband's lap. “Just... yknow. Bad day.”

Rhys lets out a sad little hum and starts to pet Jack's hair with his free hand, fluffing it gently for a moment before starting to rub the older man's back. “Do you want to talk about it?” He starts to play with the magnetic connectors at the edges of Jack's mask, switching to stroking his cheek instead as he notices his husband starting to seem uncomfortable. “You know I'm here for you, sweetie.”

There's a low groan in Jack's throat, and he starts to worry Rhys's dress slacks mindlessly between one thumb and forefinger. “Look, kiddo, it's really not that important--”

“Bull-fucking-shit,” Rhys interjects, and Jack looks up at him in shock. “You _never_ cry, Jack. At least, yknow, not that I _know_ about. If I see you crying, I worry, okay? Please tell me what's wrong. If you don't want to have a conversation about it, we don't have to, but please just... let me know what's going on with you?” He gives the older man a gentle smile and starts to card his fingers through Jack's hair. “It's what couples do, right? You're my husband, and that means I'm always here for you.”

Jack gives a little sniffle, his eyes misting again as a weak smile crosses his face. “Alright, alright,” he acquiesces. “I know I can trust you not to tell anyone. Just yknow, don't make it... _weird_.” Although Rhys has to quirk an eyebrow at that, he promises that he won't and resumes rubbing small, soothing circles between Jack's shoulder blades.

The older man heaves a sigh. “Go and change into pajamas or something first, huh? It's super weird, you sitting in bed with your work clothes still on.” He moves so Rhys can rise from the bed and head off to the dresser, pulling out some silky wine red pajamas Jack had bought him as a gift on their first anniversary. It wasn't the _only_ thing Rhys had gotten, of course, but was the most practical, and they were still his favorite.

As the younger man flops back down onto the bed, Jack huffs and rolls onto his back, crossing his arms over his stomach and staring up at the ceiling. “Look,” he starts off, “this is... Yknow, it's weird kinda personal shit, alright? So...” He trails off into a brief silence before turning to glance over at Rhys. “It's my scars,” he explains, and as Rhys nods in understanding, the older man places his head back in his husband's lap. “I mean, mainly it's the one on my face. I know that _you_ don't mind 'em, and I'm _glad_ for that. Just, uh...” He sighs, curling up closer to the younger man and wrapping one arm over his thighs in a makeshift hug.

“I feel like without this mask on, I'm not _Jack_ anymore,” he confesses, pointedly not looking in Rhys's direction. “I mean, I guess if I really look at it, I'm _not_ Jack. I'm just... John. Some boring fucking code monkey, not even qualified to run this goddamn company. And without that mask? I'm just some ugly nobody.”

“You are no kind of nobody, Jack,” Rhys immediately cuts in. “You run the biggest company in the known universe, with or without that mask on. You've single-handedly raised the net worth of Hyperion to something most people can't imagine in their wildest dreams. You've gone from rags to riches, literally. It isn't your mask that makes that true, Jack.”

With a hand on Jack's cheek, he urges his husband to sit up, looking him straight in the eye and pressing a gentle kiss to the older man's lips. “And I think this _kind of_ goes without saying, but I want you to know that you're handsome with or without that stupid mask on.” He brings his hand up to gingerly play with the metal connections at the edges of Jack's artificial face, giving him a gentle smile and readying to pull it off of him. He gives Jack a sheepish little smile, and as Jack sighs and nods his consent, the younger man pulls at the metal connectors until the magnetic attraction breaks and the mask pulls free. He hands it off to his husband for the older man to put it on the nightstand on his side of the bed, and as Jack stays turned away from him after doing so, Rhys takes him by the chin with a gentle touch and turns Jack's head back towards him.

Rhys lets out a pleased little hum, leaning in to run the tip of his nose along the edge of the other man's scar, planting soft kisses as he goes. “There's the handsome man I married,” he teases gently, cupping the back of his husband's head and pulling him into a considerably deeper kiss than before. The two twine their tongues together slowly and lazily, Rhys stroking his thumb over Jack's cheekbone while the other languidly runs through the older man's hair.

As the two men pull away for air, Rhys moves to straddle Jack, kissing up and down the sides of his lover's neck almost tortuously slowly. “You're so beautiful, honey,” Rhys purrs, starting to gently massage at Jack's shoulders. “My handsome hero.”

At this, Jack gives a little snort of laughter, and although he has a shaky smile on his face, he looks almost humiliated. “Alright, alright, you don't need to go overboard with it,” he huffs out, looking away as his face flushes even deeper red than it already had been.

There's a little hum from Rhys as he takes Jack by both shoulders and pulls, rolling with him so he's on his back with Jack over him. “Come on, sweetheart. I'm not going too far, I'm just being honest.” He gives Jack a surprisingly demure smile, reaching up to fluff the coif of the older man's hair. “Baby, I want you to make love to me. It's been a long time, and I think that we both need it right now.”

Jack blinks, momentarily taken aback. “Wait, really?”

“Yes, really. Silly.” He cranes his neck to butt his forehead against Jack's. “Please, honey,” he purrs, “I want you to make love to me like you did on our wedding night. Let's renew our vows with our bodies, huh?” Both men immediately fall into laughter together at the cheesiness of that, Jack nuzzling into Rhys's neck as he lets out quiet little chuckles. “Okay, okay,” he replies, kissing at Rhys's cheek. He heaves a soft sigh as he pulls back to look his husband in the eye. “I guess that sounds good to me. It sure as hell has been a while, huh?” He presses his nose against Rhys's in a sign of affection. “I think you're right; I do really need something slow and gentle and... _intimate_ right now.” He glances away for a moment and lets out a nervous little huff. “I love it when you make me feel loved and...” He clears his throat. “And _beautiful_.”

Grabbing the older man by the back of his head, Rhys pulls Jack in for another long kiss. It doesn't take long before Rhys's hands start to trail down Jack's wide frame, untying the drawstring of his husband's lounge pants. As the two break away from each other to breathe, Rhys tugs at the hem of Jack's sweater. “Here, honey, take this off,” he hums out. “I'm gonna go get myself ready.”

With an impatient little huff, Jack gets up to brace himself on his knees, moving to lay on the bed next to Rhys. He waves his hand dismissively towards his partner, flashing him a snarky smile as Rhys makes his way off towards the bathroom. “You'd better be hard and naked when I come back, you jerk,” Rhys teases good-naturedly over his shoulder, slipping through the door and leaving Jack alone.

A heavy sigh escapes the older man as he starts to strip himself down, his eyes instinctively drawn downward to subconsciously study his body. He looks especially disgusting from his angle, he thinks as he shimmies out of his pajama pants. He can see the huge, deep scar over his chest, the tip of it coming down just above a long vertical silvery one at the right side of his stomach. _His much too pudgy stomach_ , he thinks unwillingly, wrapping his arms around himself and pointedly staring up at the ceiling as he starts to feel a surprising rage flow through him.

As Rhys comes back into the bedroom, he's minorly disappointed to see that despite Jack being naked now, he still isn't even half hard. The younger man lets out a little hum and comes to lay down beside his husband, wrapping an arm over his stomach and laying his head on Jack's chest. He leans up to give a little kiss on the underside of Jack's chin, though the man keeps his eyes locked on the ceiling. “Sweetheart, do you actually want to do this?”

Jack heaves a long, heavy sigh and wraps his arms around his partner, nuzzling into his hair. “I do, I just...” He takes a deep breath as he trails off, pressing his nose into Rhys's hair and giving him a little nuzzle. “It just still feels really weird to me, being this open with someone, especially during sex.”

The feeling of Rhys trailing a metallic forefinger down the huge scar on the older man's chest makes him flinch, the delicate touch following it down to the point halfway down the line of his right ribs and to the much thinner scar which stretches down vertically just beneath it. His hand comes down to his husband's cock, wrapping it gently around the base and giving a gentle little squeeze. Jack hisses at the feeling, letting his head fall back as he reaches his arm across his chest to gently stroke at Rhys's cheek, the one pinned under the younger man bending up to grab at Rhys's shoulder.

It doesn't take long before Jack can feel his cock start to harden under Rhys's touch, his body flushing with arousal as Rhys starts to press sloppy kisses over the side of his partner's neck and nuzzle against his pronounced jawline. “You've already got me leaking,” the younger man purrs out, shifting so his erection presses against Jack's upper thigh. “Just seeing your _handsome face_ and your _gorgeous body_ is enough to get me hard, sweetheart.”

Rhys lets out a pleased little chuckle as he can feel Jack's cock twitch under his hand, swearing he can detect the slightest heating of the older man's body in response to the arousal that rushes through him. Despite the way Jack starts to tremble slightly at Rhys's flattering words, he can't help but let out a breathy, weak little laugh. “Oh my god, you're kissing my ass _so much_ ,” he groans out. “I mean, I'm not saying I don't appreciate it, but. _Fuck_...” Jack trails off as Rhys starts to slowly tease his cold metal finger over the older man's slit, precum slicking the metal.

“I am absolutely not 'kissing your ass,' Jack,” Rhys counters, nipping at his husband's neck. “All I'm doing is telling you the truth. I'm letting you know how fucking _handsome_ you are--” he gives Jack's cock a tight squeeze “--because for some reason it seems like you've forgotten.” He purrs as he kisses at Jack's cheek again, the groan he elicits from his partner sending a thrill through him.

Only after a few short minutes, Rhys can already tell that Jack is close to cumming. His hips start to buck off the bed in short, weak little thrusts. He starts to mumble out garbled 'yes's and 'god, so good,' repeating Rhys's name over and over. It's then that Rhys shifts so he can start to kiss a line down the painful-looking scar over his husband's chest, picking up his strokes over the older man's cock, the notion of truly making love completely forgotten as he watches Jack squirm in desperation. “Do you have any idea how sexy you look right now, handsome?” The question seems to catch Jack off guard, and almost immediately he starts to shoot heavy ropes of cum over Rhys's hand and the lower section of his own stomach.

A sharp moan escapes Jack, though it quickly turns to a long sigh of relief as he rides out his orgasm. His back bows off of the bed ever so slightly, one hand coming down to grip at the sheets as the other tightens around Rhys. He can't help but writhe a little, his body feeling oversensitive from Rhys's intense praise, his breath coming out in shallow little huffs until he starts to come down.

There's a beat as Rhys seems shocked at how quickly Jack has finished, though right away he lets out a quiet little giggle. “That feel good, handsome?” He nuzzles into Jack's neck, but it seems that the moment has passed and the older man pushes himself up, leaving Rhys laying on the bed alone. He hastily cleans the cum off of his stomach, seeming shamed at doing so, and quickly puts his fluffy navy sweater back on. He sits back down on the bed with his arms crossed, his face bright red in a heavy blush.

“Let me get you off. I need sleep.” Jack's tone is clipped, almost angry, but the look he gives Rhys is one of embarrassment.

Jack seems almost shocked as Rhys sits up to press a kiss to his lips, their breath mixing as the younger man starts to slowly run his clean hand through Jack's hair. Once he pulls back, he reaches for a tissue, letting out a little puff of laughter as he turns to look back at his husband. “Come on, honey,” he soothes, “what's wrong? Have you gone back to feeling self conscious because I stopped praising you.”

“No, no. I just--”

The older man squirms in shock as he's pushed back onto the bed, Rhys starting to chew gently at Jack's earlobe between the little strings of compliments he breathes out. “You wanna see how much I love you, handsome?” He takes his own cock in hand as he continues to speak, trailing messy kisses along Jack's jaw. “You want to see what you do to me, Jack? How fucking _horny_ you make me?”

With a little hitch in his breath, Jack immediately nods, dumbstruck at the way Rhys starts to let out lusty moans against his neck. “Jesus, kitten,” he whimpers. “You really aren't kidd--”

He's quickly cut off as Rhys reaches his orgasm, his forehead coming to rest against his partner's shoulder, his hips thrusting almost pathetically into his fist. Strings of swears escape him as surprisingly deep growls, Jack's hands coming to Rhys's hips as he returns his husband's affection with soft, gentle kisses to his cheek. “That's right, baby,” Jack hums, his voice soothing and soft as he rubs small circles with his thumbs. “You're so pretty when you cum, Rhysie.”

With a defiant little grin on his face, Rhys looks up at Jack, starting to recover from his intense pleasure.. “So are you, honey.”

“Okay, okay,” Jack huffs out, gently pushing Rhys off of him and throwing his now cum-covered sweater to the floor carelessly. “Think you've had enough fun pampering me for tonight?”

There's a moment of silence while Rhys seems to be thinking, then he lets out a soft little hum. “For tonight.” He grins up at his boyfriend, winking just to drive home the implication. As the two of them curl up under the blankets, Rhys is already planning how best to continue this tomorrow.

 


	5. Day 17: Masturbation/ Seduction/ Orgasm Denial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TOOK ME LONG ENOUGH god but here it is *kicks in a door*  
> i need to get my shit together and w o r k pffff

Rhys has never personally met Handsome Jack. Most people haven't, really. If they're lucky, they'll get spit on or glared at by him, but typically that's all the attention the CEO gives to his lowly employees. He's more or less a mythical figure, unattainable and unknowable. That's why it surprises Rhys so much when Jack confidently strides up to the bar just beside him while he's out for a night of casual drinking and orders a strawberry daiquiri. He knows for a fact that this could easily be his one and only chance to actually _speak_ to Jack.

All he has to do is just say _something_ , but as Rhys watches his idol out of the corner of his eye as the older man just plays with the decorative umbrella that came with his drink, he finds himself unable to do so. He feels like his mind is racing but he can't pin down a single thing that might help him, so instead he just stands there frozen and watches in silent desperation as Jack walks away.

Despite the way his mind is flooded with indistinct, anxious screaming, he's somehow still grounded enough in reality to hear Jack's footfalls stop. Rhys swears he can feel the man's eyes on him, his body flushing hot and his muscles going ridged as Jack's slow, lazy gait carries him back to the younger man's side.

“Heya, cupcake.” The baritone of Jack's voice makes Rhys start, and his head snaps to the side, his eyes locking with the other man's. The smirk on Jack's face is wolfish, his weight resting heavy against the solid wood bar as he props his head up on one hand. The other absentmindedly stirs at his drink with the little umbrella provided with it, his grin only widening at Rhys's stunned silence. “Damn, can't believe I didn't notice you the second I walked up. Had to do a double take at those legs, I guess.” He lets out a husky little laugh, taking a long drink of his daiquiri as he waits for the younger man to respond.

It feels like forever before Rhys can force his mouth to move, his metal hand grabbing so hard at the wineglass he holds that he swears he thinks it'll snap. “Handsome Jack, Sir--”

The words are hardly out before Jack waves a hand as if disinterested, shifting his attention to the bartender. “Hey,” he snaps, and jerks a thumb at Rhys. “Refill his...” He pauses as he inspects the glass. “Jesus, is that red wine? Oh my god.” He shakes his head and switches direction. “Scratch that,” he instructs the disgruntled looking woman standing opposite him, “get this kid a _real_ drink.” He waves Rhys's hand away from the glass and hands it off to the bartender still half full. “Whatever your finest champagne is, please?”

As the woman turns her back to the pair of them, Jack's gaze flits back to Rhys. The CEO takes a long drink as he seems to be waiting on the younger man to say something, remaining almost uncharacteristically silent even after he's put his glass back on the bar. It takes a few deep breaths before Rhys has conducted himself enough to be able to construct some sort of reply. “Handsome Jack, it's nice to meet you,” Rhys barely manages, trying his hardest to sound just the right amount of formal and respectful, choking out a little “sir” in addition at the way Jack raises his eyebrows at him.

“Yeah, yeah, a real pleasure, I'm sure.” The older man is the one who takes the champagne flute from the bartender, opting to hand it to Rhys himself. “So, what's your name, Legs? Or should I just call ya pet names all night?” Before Rhys can answer, Jack lets out a little chuff of laughter. “Just kidding,” he says, motioning for Rhys to take a drink of his champagne. “I can just look up your personnel file tomorrow if I think you're worth remembering. Which right now, I think you are.” He pointedly looks Rhys up and down, and the younger man can feel his heart flutter and his knees go weak.

“Rhys, sir,” he manages to choke out once he's set his glass down, reaching forward in an offer of a handshake. “My name is Rhys.” Somehow he manages to keep his voice from quivering, and although he isn't able to keep his handshake quite a firm as he'd like it, Jack gives him a pleased grin in return which almost makes it seem like he's... _proud_. Reflexively, the younger man takes another long sip of his champagne. It tastes strangely... _good_ , considering it's a drink he's never really cared for, but seeing as it was a gift from Handsome Jack...

The man in question lets out an amused little hum, polishing off his daiquiri and ordering a refill before pushing himself up from the bar and waving for Rhys to follow him. Although he's vaguely aware of Jack starting to drone on about something as he leads Rhys off to a table, all the younger man can focus on is the power and poise of the CEO's body, his eyes instinctively drawn to the subtle sway of Jack's hips. He nearly runs face-first into Jack as the older man comes to a stop next to a free table, Rhys starting hard enough that he almost drops his glass before forcing himself to sit unceremoniously in one of the chairs which Jack has so graciously pulled out for him.

Although he hesitates for a moment as he seems to study Rhys, Jack takes a seat across from the younger man after a short while, spreading himself out and getting comfortable as he eyes Rhys up. “So, kitten,” he starts, studying his nails nonchalantly. “Er... _Rhys_. You come here often?'

For a moment, the younger man seems to forget his anxiety, furrowing his brow at the CEO. “Really?” He can't help but snort out a laugh as Jack narrows his eyes at him in apparent confusion. “Seriously? 'Do you come here often?' _That's_ what you're going with? That's so cliché.”

“There's a different between 'cliché' and 'classic,' pumpkin,” Jack counters, taking a long sip of his drink and leaning his head on his hand. “Besides, you don't fit in here. You're all uh...” He hums in thought, face drawing into a look of contemplation, seemingly trying to find the right words. “ _Yknow_. No offense, but you reek of middle management. Isn't this place a little out of your price range?”

An earnest flush of embarrassment spreads across Rhys's face at that, and he lets out a little whine of shame as he subconsciously casts his gaze downwards. “Well, maybe, but...” He rubs at the back of his neck, taking in a few deep breaths to try to steady himself. “See, I know this sounds kinda... _crazy_ , but I knew that there was a chance I'd run into you here. I just kind of, yknow, hang out here sometimes. Hoping.”

Despite Rhys expecting his superior to mock him, Jack just shrugs and gives him a gentle grin. “Hell, it isn't crazy if it works, kitten.” He reaches forward to take Rhys's chin between forefinger and thumb, tilting his head up and from side to side so he can study him. “Hell, pretty little fanboy like you? _Shit_. I dunno how I didn't notice you earlier, pumpkin.”

A long moment of silence stretches between the two as Rhys is temporarily too frazzled by Jack's praise to be able to form a coherent thought, though as soon as he's recovered from his shock, he clears his throat and manages to somehow keep his voice from quivering. “I'm surprised that you did, sir.” His tone is a little whinier than he had been intending, and he internally curses himself for sounding so obnoxious in front of his idol.

“Cut the 'sir' crap, Rhysie.” Jack gives him a good-natured smile that manages to set the younger man somewhat at ease. “This isn't work, alright? I'm not your boss right now, kid. Consider it a date, huh?”

“Date?” Rhys can feel his eyes go wide, his face flush even harder than it already had been. He tries not to grin like an idiot but finds himself failing, Jack struggling not to laugh at him as he finishes off what's left of his daiquiri. “It's... it's an honor, s--” He clears his throat and catches himself. “Jack. Thank you. I've dreamed of this for years.”

The older man seems taken aback for a moment, blinking in confusion. “'Dreamed of this?'” He hums, seeming to think, and after a second his look shifts to one of obvious licentiousness. “I can bet you've _dreamed_ about me a hell of a lot, haven't you, pumpkin?” His smirk only widens at the way Rhys squawks in surprise at his forwardness, a dark chuckle resonating through the older man's chest. “You're probably sittin' there daydreaming about me right now, aren't ya? I mean, not that I could blame you; just being in my presence is enough to get most guys hard.” The smug CEO leans back in his chair, crossing his arms behind his head, seeming like he's almost trying to show off his body by doing so.

A little shiver runs through Rhys, his breathing picking up as he watches his idol. He can't deny that his cock has already started to stiffen as his mind races with ideas, unable to keep himself from imagining what Jack might do to him once they leave the bar, and having the older man openly acknowledge it only spurs on his interest. By the look on Jack's face, it almost seems like he's reading Rhys's mind, and the younger man glances down at the tabletop to start studying the grain of the wood instead of looking the CEO in the eyes.

Jack licks his lips at the adorable way Rhys starts to anxiously shift in his seat, the younger man biting his lip as he starts to run the tip of his metal forefinger around the rim of his champagne flute. “Come on, kitten, don't get all coy on me now,” Jack teases, pushing his own glass out of the way so he can lean in closer to study Rhys's face. “You don't need to be shy, sweetheart. Tell me what you want me to do to you, Rhysie. I wanna know what you want.”

“Well, I'd like to get out of here with you, for one,” Rhys admits, rubbing the back of his neck as he seems to study his drink. “I mean, my apartment is kind of a shithole, so I'm a little embarrassed to even invite you back there in the first place, but--”

“Then we'll head back to my penthouse instead.” The offer definitely shocks Rhys more than he would really like to admit, and he swears Jack almost seems _pleased_ by his confusion. “Don't worry, kiddo, it's nothing really. I'm sure you've been curious what it's like up there, being such a big fan and all. I'm feeling generous today, yknow? Wanna show you around, give you the tour, if you'd like.” He gives a dark, meaningful chuckle which makes Rhys shiver. “Mostly, though, I just wanna walk behind you and stare at your ass.”

Without hesitation, Rhys throws back the rest of his drink, hissing against the burn of the alcohol. He doesn't even wait for Jack before he bolts up from the table, a surge of confidence flooding through him despite the anxiety that still thrums through his veins. He knows that Jack can see his erection, not only because of how he can feel it straining against his slacks but also, more obviously, the look of satisfaction the older man gives him at the sight. Jack stands much more slowly, seeming to take his time just looking Rhys over once more, though after a moment he seems satisfied and starts towards the door with Rhys in tow.

As the two walk down the hallways towards the fast travel station, Jack starts talking once more if only to fill the silence, Rhys almost too anxious to pay attention to the older man. “You know, kitten, I can't help but wonder if you're the shy embarrassed type.” He glances over his shoulder at Rhys, and the younger man looks absolutely scarlet. “I think that would shock me more than how much of a fanboy you are. Waiting around at a bar you can't afford to drink at, just hoping that I'll wander by and fall head over heels for you? You're probably a kinky little freak, huh pumpkin?”

The two come to a stop at the fast travel station, Rhys staring at his feet and shuffling from side to side as he tries to subtly hide his face. He can't even begin to argue with Jack, mostly because of how much he's hit the nail on the head, but he vehemently refuses to answer in hopes to deprive Jack of the satisfaction of being right. From the way the older man starts to snort out quiet little laughs to himself, Rhys knows that it's completely obvious, though. He swipes his keycard and pulls Rhys in with an arm around his shoulders, holding the younger man close to him as the machine digitally whisks them away.

Blue light glints off of the pristine tile floor as the pair are transported to the hallway outside of Jack's penthouse. The door is tall and grandiose, about as much so as Rhys had been expecting, and without missing a beat Jack steps forward and pulls it open. Rhys is a bit taken aback at the fact that Jack stands there and holds it open for him, and for a moment he isn't exactly sure what to do other than stare. The older man seems strangely patient, though he does wave Rhys in after a few seconds, and at that he finally walks forward.

Even with his boots still on, Rhys can tell that the carpet is plush by the way it gives under his gait upon entering. Almost giddily, the younger man kicks off his shoes, Jack chuckling in amusement as he watches Rhys excitedly take in his surroundings. He momentarily seems to forget all about the promise of sex with his idol in lieu of going to flop down on the plush leather couch in the living room. He rolls side to side on it while well and truly giggling in amusement, Jack coming to sit on the armrest so he can see the excited smile on the younger man's face.

“I've never seen a place this fancy in my life!” Rhys's head snaps up to look at Jack with wide eyes, enraptured with the penthouse. “I mean, obviously I've seen stuff like this in pictures but being here in person?” His tone is full of awe, and he lets out a breathy little 'wow' as his head falls back.

“Glad you like it, kitten,” Jack purrs out, starting to slowly crawl down the couch so he can look Rhys in the eyes, a wide grin on his face. He leans in to press a shockingly gentle kiss against Rhys's lips, fluffing his hair. Within only a second, though, his demeanor shifts away from affectionate and back towards sexual. “So, pumpkin, you wanna do this here? I mean, I have a bed, obviously, but I'm okay with the couch if you are.”

Rhys's breath hitches in surprise at that, an awkward little grin spreading across his face. “I thought maybe _you_ would decide that,” he purrs, reaching up to gently run his thumb along Jack's jawline. The older man looks almost surprised, tensing a bit at the unexpected gentle touch, though he nods. Rhys seems pleased, bouncing in excitement as Jack pulls him up from the couch and starts to lead him to the bedroom.

To the younger man's surprise, Jack's bedroom is strangely bare, especially in comparison to the way Rhys had been envisioning it. The bed is absolutely massive though, looking nearly double the size of a regular king size, dressed in simple white sheets with a plush black duvet over top of it. Usually, he would be much too excited over the prospect of sex with his idol to care about the bed it would take place on, but he really can't help but stare in shock for a moment at how unusual the size of it is.

“Impressive, right?” Jack wraps an arm around Rhys's shoulders, huffing out a little laugh as he follows the younger man's gaze. “Trust me, kiddo, you're gonna love it even more when you're in it.” He elbows Rhys in the ribs gently, purring. “Especially after the _mind-blowing_ orgasm you're gonna have, huh?”

Before Rhys can even try to formulate a response, he finds himself being pushed down onto his back, the breath driven out of him as Jack presses their lips together in a passionate kiss. Although he's startled for a moment, Rhys happily returns it as soon as he's recovered from his shock, hands coming up so he can run his fingers through Jack's hair. Although the older man is on top of him, Rhys can't help but try to rut up against him.

Despite how amused Jack seems at Rhys's obvious desperation, he pulls away and lays a hand on one of the younger man's hips to still him. “Whoa, hold up, kitten,” he purrs, a wide grin stretching across his face. “Take it easy for a second, baby. Don't wanna rush this, huh?” Although Rhys whines in protest, Jack pushes himself up from the bed and grins down at his partner. “How about you take that off, huh?” He makes a vague motion toward Rhys's body, unable to stop himself from snorting in laughter as Rhys frantically starts to undo his tie. He himself starts to strip off his overcoat, vest and button-up, ignoring his sweater to instead start unbuckling his belt.

As soon as Jack pops his fly, Rhys looks up as if his mouth is watering at the sight of the older man's cock, completely abandoning unbuttoning his shirt in lieu of watching Jack slowly stroke himself to full hardness. As Jack waves him off with his free hand, Rhys goes back to it, shocked when the older man bends down to work at his belt and zipper at the same time. Without even waiting on Rhys, the older man strips his pants off, letting out a satisfied purr as he hungrily studies Rhys's cock.

While Rhys still fumbles with the buttons of his dress shirt, Jack teases his forefinger up and down the younger man's shaft. Despite the immediate rush of embarrassment he gets from it, Rhys lets out a little whine of shock at the sudden pleasure, his hips jerking pathetically into Jack's touch. “ _Please_.” Although he tries to keep his voice from coming out as a whine, he knows that he sounds desperate. “Jack, I _need_ you.”

With a hum of thought, Jack moves his hand away so he can instead tease his fingertips up and down Rhys's flanks, pressing a gentle kiss to the younger man's lips. “You've needed me for a long time, haven't ya, kitten?” The grin on his face is absolutely wicked, and Rhys knows that the way he whines out a 'yes' inflates Jack's ego even further. Although he seems unsurprised, the older man lets out a pleased little hum and gently nuzzles into Rhys's hair. “Well, kitten, who am I to ask you to wait even longer, huh?”

At once, Jack pushes Rhys's hands aside and starts to pull the buttons of his shirt open, the younger man squirming out of it and tossing it to the floor while Jack strips himself of his sweater. “Go get yourself ready, kid. If you want me so damn bad then you'd better hurry up.” He shoos Rhys from the bed, waving him off towards the door at the left of the bed. “Bathroom's over there, there's lube in the bedside table. Chop chop, kitten.”'

Although he tries to, Rhys can't get a word in with Jack's ranting, pushing himself up from the bed and grabbing the lube, but plopping back down on the bed instead of following his partner's instructions. Before Jack can open his mouth to repeat himself, Rhys crawls down to the foot of the bed and properly sits down to look up at the older man. “I already cleaned myself out earlier,” he purrs out, busying himself by uncapping the lube and pouring some into his palm.

A soft gasp escapes Jack as Rhys slicks up his cock, the lube still cold as it spreads down his shaft. Without really thinking, his hand comes to Rhys's hair, pulling the younger man's head back so he can look him in the eyes.”You do this every time you go hang out at that bar?” His breath is hot and billowing with his words, and Rhys is just close enough that the feathers of hair that have escaped his hair gel tickle against his forehead at it. The younger man doesn't hesitate before he answers, nodding his affirmation, pushing down the shame that warms his body.

“How adorable.” Jack's voice is a soft, rumbling purr, a wicked gleam in his eyes as he stares Rhys down almost hungrily. He seems amused by the pleased, blissful grin that crosses the younger man's face, though it doesn't last long before he swats Rhys's hand away from his cock. Rhys seems disappointed, doubly so as Jack takes a step away and replaces Rhys's hand with his own. He starts to stroke himself slowly and almost thoughtfully as he studies Rhys, the smile on his face only becoming more wolfish by the moment.

“If you want me this bad,” the older man hums, “then prove it to me. I want to watch you fuck your fist for me, kitten.” Rhys just stares dumbly for a moment, seeming shocked, and Jack quietly growls, brow knitting into a frown. “Come on, _prove_ to me how much you want me. Get to it, baby.”

With that, Rhys stops stalling, his brain seeming to finally catch up. With the hand already still slick with lube, he starts to slowly pump his cock, biting his lip to keep himself from well and truly whining. He tries to keep his eyes towards the floor, but it takes only a few short seconds before Jack takes him by the chin and tilts his head up, forcing him to look the older man in the eyes again.

By the way Rhys immediately starts to tense, Jack knows he's already about to cum. Whiny, pathetic moans escape the younger man, his hips bucking up into his own touch, and almost too late he tries to mewl out a warning of his orgasm. Before he can finish, though, Jack pushes him back onto the bed and pins him with one hand on his shoulder, the other coming to Rhys's cock. For a split second Rhys is thrilled, but before the feeling of Jack's calloused hand over him can push him over the edge, the older man puts moderate pressure against the head of his cock by pinching it between his forefinger and thumb. Rhys's hips buck and head falls down onto the bed as his orgasm is held back, soft, desperate keening sounds escaping him as he grips the sheets below him.

Above him, Rhys hears Jack tut in disappointment. “Rhysie,” he purrs out, his tone teasing, “you're about to finish already? This early?” He chuckles as soon as he pulls his hand away, having to push Rhys's hands above his head and pin them by the wrists so the younger man won't be able touch himself. The two lock eyes as Jack hovers above Rhys, his face flushing to deep red as the older man studies him. “I know that you're excited, but come _on_ , kitten. You wanna make this last, don't you?”

Rhys immediately jumps to respond, but he's cut off before he has the chance by Jack's lips pressing to his own. His hands are still pinned, but he subconsciously squirms free so he can start to run his fingers through Jack's hair, much to the older man's surprise. He let out a pleased little chuckle as he pulls back, running a thumb down Rhys's jawline and pressing his nose against the tip of the younger man's in an uncharacteristic sign of affection.

“Well, kitten, seeing as you're not gonna last anyway, maybe we should cut the teasing short and get on with it, huh?” Jack licks his lips as he watches how Rhys reacts— the younger man starts to squirm and whine, nodding emphatically as if he's lost the ability to speak, his hips even bucking ever so slightly in anticipation. Jack seems absolutely thrilled as he watches, humming out wordless encouragement as he locates the bottle of lube and gives it a little shake. Rhys seems to respond to the sound of it opening out of instinct, reaching down to grab at the backs of his knees so he can spread himself out for Jack.

There's a long moment where Jack seems almost frozen in place, just studying Rhys as he goes back to slowly stroking himself. The younger man resorts to begging almost immediately as he watches Jack's hand work his shaft, pleading with his partner, but the only response he gets is a quiet 'shhh.'

Before Rhys can disobey and pick up his begging even further, he's cut off in a loud moan as Jack's slick cockhead presses against his entrance. It takes hardly any effort for Jack to push inside, Rhys already loose and waiting for him. The younger man's back arches off of the bed as Jack effortlessly searches out his prostate, the blunt tip of his cock pressing against the tight bundle of nerves, a thick trickle of precum bubbling forth from Rhys's slit in response to the flood of pleasure that flows through him.

Almost immediately, Rhys knows that Jack is right and he absolutely won't be able to hold out. He _wants_ to, of course— he may never have another chance to sleep with Jack again and he wants to be able to fully enjoy it— but Jack is just _so good_ and he's waited so long for it and before he can even warn his partner he finds himself cumming all over his own stomach.

A low chuckle resonates through Jack's chest, the older man leaning forward and pressing an open-mouthed kiss against Rhys's neck, sucking a dark bruise into his sensitive pale skin. “Good boy, Rhysie.” Jack's voice is a rumbling purr in Rhys's ear, a shiver running through him as the older man slows his thrusts to a slow rocking of his hips. He spends a few short moments just nuzzling against his partner's jawline, breathing against Rhys's pulse point as he bucks lazily into him.

“You want me to cum all over you, baby?” Jack's voice is surprisingly sweet despite his obviously seductive words, one hand coming up to gently stroke a thumb over Rhys's cheek. “I think I want to mark you up with my cum, sweetheart.” He pulls back to look the younger man in the eye, a wolfish grin on his face. “Would you like that, Rhys?”

Without hesitation, the younger man nods emphatically, letting out a little whine when Jack pulls out of him. True to his word, Jack stands back to his full height and takes his cock in his hand, starting to slowly stroke himself as he angles his hips to cum across Rhys's chest. There's a wicked grin on his face as he thrusts into his fist, studying the younger man under him. He reaches out with his unoccupied hand to card his fingers through Rhys's hair, letting out a little moan when the younger man catches him by the wrist and starts to trail gentle kisses along the line of his knuckles.

To his surprise, the unexpected sign of affection from his partner pushes Jack over the edge. A low moan escapes him as he reaches his orgasm, his hips stuttering and stilling as he shoots thick ropes of cum over the younger man's exposed skin. Although he flinches in shock at first, Rhys quickly opens his mouth and sticks his tongue out as a few stray spurts of cum reach all the way up to his chin, Jack leaning in in response to let the rest of his release trickle down his shaft and into Rhys's waiting mouth. The younger man starts to hungrily lap up every drop of Jack's cum he can, moaning all the while as he trails his tongue up and down the older man's shaft.

As Jack starts to come down from his orgasm, panting and sighing, he slaps the head of his cock against Rhys's tongue a few times. The younger man lets out a little whine, teasing the tip of his tongue at Jack's slit before he pulls away. Rhys licks at the cum streaking his face, swallowing what little Jack had actually managed to shoot into his mouth, starting to wipe some off of his chest so he can suck it off of his fingers before his hands as shooed out of the way so Jack can start to clean him up.

“You look like a wreck, kiddo.” Although his voice is weak and breathy, Jack sports a satisfied grin as he eyes Rhys up, busying himself wiping the cum off of the younger man with a wad of tissue. “I think it suits you, don't you?”

An almost embarrassed giggle escapes Rhys, the younger man running a hand through his hair. “You think so?” He can't help the giddy grin that crosses his face at Jack's lecherous praise, a little purr emanating from him as Jack gives him a gentle little smile. “I think I like being covered in your cum, so I guess that works out, doesn't it?” He flashes Jack a winning smile and a little wink as the older man looks over at him in what seems like surprise, both of them chuckling with each other at that.

Rhys is surprised by Jack pressing a gentle kiss to his cheek, one hand coming up to gently fluff the younger man's hair. “So you think you want this to be more than just a one time thing?” Rhys is completely taken aback at that, blinking up at the older man in bewilderment. “I mean, if you don't then that's completely fine, but...” He trails off, leaning back so he can look Rhys up and down with an almost dreamy smile on his face. “Well, kiddo, I think I'd be a goddamn idiot to let you walk outta my life.”

A happy little purr escapes Rhys as Jack presses a soft kiss to his lips. His back arches as he stretches out on the plush bed, relaxing as Jack lays down next to him and pets his hair affectionately. He kicks the blankets out from under him so Jack can pull the duvet over them both, pulling the younger man close to him and pressing gentle kisses along Rhys's jawline.

As Rhys snuggles up against Jack, the older man pulling him in and holding him close, Rhys can't help the giddy rush of excitement that runs through him. “I never thought I'd get so lucky,” he breathes out, pressing his nose into Jack's neck as the two relax together. “Who ever would have suspected, right? Me and _the_ Handsome Jack...”

There's a moment of silence as Jack just wordlessly nuzzles into Rhys's hair, feeling his eyelids growing heavy as sleep starts to overtake him. “Luck has nothing to do with it, kiddo,” the older man sighs out sleepily. “Pretty sure you and I were meant for each other.”

 


	6. Day 18: Fucking Machine/ Latex/ Role Reversal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i take forever on this only to disappoint everyone with bottom!jack .... oops XD ill (try to) make up for it, i swear :P

Rhys generally isn't trustworthy enough to ever be put in charge of anything. He knew it, Yvette and Vaughn _definitely_ knew it, and Jack is quickly getting to know it as well. Sure, he had been made the President of Helios and that _technically_ meant he was in charge of something, _a lot of something_ actually, but with Jack's help he didn't have nearly as much responsibility with the new job as he had thought he would. Usually, the station Presidents weren't really instrumental and Jack did most of their work for them— rumor had it that the President of Olympus had taken a full year of vacation on Eden-6 once while Jack and a few of the other execs split the responsibilities she would usually be covering.

No, where he was _really_ not to be trusted wasn't so much with the numbers and business area of his life, it was with people. Rhys could usually take care of himself and no one else, and although he ended up sometimes letting himself go in favor of hyper focusing on work, there were usually no real negative repercussions. When it comes to other people, though, Rhys has been the cause of some real nightmares. He couldn't cook worth a damn and had in the past been the cause of several cases of food poisoning, and for years he had been known to have a bad habit of breaking anything lent to him.

Jack is still largely unaware of Rhys's reputation for untrustworthiness, having only recently gotten to know him in any real way. People have started to talk about Rhys in a much kinder regard as of late due to it being common knowledge that he's very close with the CEO, and any badmouthing that goes on comes from people who are quickly silenced by the icy void of space. Rhys has tried to inform Jack on several occasions that what those people are saying about him is largely true, but his boyfriend refuses to listen, and in fact starts to challenge Rhys to try to prove him wrong.

This is how Rhys has ended up in the situation he's in currently. He had just made a joke, one with absolutely no intent behind it, that Jack should let him take charge in the bedroom, then, even if only once. As soon as the older man had responded with a surprised little “really” instead of the firm “no” Rhys had been expecting, he had immediately launched into a barrage of objections that he definitely couldn't be trusted to do something like that. Jack had called him on it at once, seeming almost giddy at the idea.

Even though he's now been trying to prepare himself for two full weeks, he still doesn't feel ready for what he and Jack have planned. Or, more accurately, what _Jack_ has planned. Although he's framed it as a way to let Rhys prove to himself that he _can_ be trusted, the level of specificity he's gone to in helping Rhys come up with a plan has made it increasingly clear that it's an excuse for Jack to act out a specific fantasy he's been harboring.

Jack has already sat himself down on the bed fully undressed, smirking up at Rhys as the younger man stalls. He feels somehow dirty holding the wine red padded handcuffs, one already around his partner's wrist while Rhys inspects the other as if transfixed. He can't imagine any other person being given the opportunity he's been afforded, aside from maybe Jack's wives or his girlfriend but Rhys has purposefully tried not to think about that. All in all, it's proving to be a lot to take in, and Rhys knows that it's only going to get more and more... _strange_ for him from there on.

Of course, he couldn't complain. The way Jack starts to beg him to hurry up sends a heavy wave of arousal through him, especially with the way the older man is already squirming and panting from the vibrator inside of him. At the obvious need in his partner's voice, Rhys finally goes about buckling the cuff and testing its tightness, surprised at the sigh of relief Jack lets out.

The older man has a lascivious grin on his face as he turns to look over his shoulder Rhys, cheeks flushed bright red already. “Go get dressed, kiddo,” he says in a shaky breath, trying not to buck back against the toy in his ass. “Please? Hurry up. I'm getting _inpatient_.”

Even though he's in charge, the idea of Handsome Jack himself getting inpatient is enough to have Rhys hurry to grab his new outfit from the dresser. Well, truth be told, it isn't exactly a proper _outfit;_ Jack has bought him a pair of latex stockings and long matching black gloves that reach all the way to just below his shoulders. They're beautiful to look at and sensorially pleasing to feel running over bare skin, and even though the whole thing is strange and new and ismaking Rhys ultimately still feel pretty apprehensive, he has the notion that he'll have to break out these gloves again some time in the future. Maybe he'd even ask Jack to get himself a pair, though that was likely to be a long shot.

Just slowly sliding the gloves up his arms is wildly arousing to Rhys, though he can't exactly put his finger on _why_ ; the feeling of the well lubricated latex enveloping his arms is strangely _soft_ , pleasantly smooth against his skin. It feels strange in contrast to put the other on his cybernetic arm, though it's still an unexpectedly enjoyable feeling in its own right. More so, the gloves look _sexy_ , glimmering under the soft light in large, almost wet-looking splotches on the black fabric. Every small movement of Rhys's hands now suddenly seems uncharacteristically regal and graceful, and until Jack once again urges him to hurry he finds himself simply studying his own hands and arms.

As soon as he's snapped out of his momentary trance, Rhys grabs the stockings and comes to sit down next to Jack at the foot of the bed. The older man has turned himself so his legs are draped over the side, sitting down fully so the butt plug is forced hard against his prostate, whining all the while as he watches his boyfriend slowly draw the slick socks up his legs one at a time. The sight of the shimmering black material clinging tight to Rhys's skin makes Jack's arousal spark even further, forcing him to press back against the toy inside him as he seeks out more stimulation.

“Come on, baby,” Jack breathes out, his voice weak and breaking as he watches Rhys study himself further. “Sweetheart, you'll have time to strut in front of the mirror once we're done, okay?” He whines at the look Rhys gives him, laying his head on the younger man's shoulder and trying to give him the most pathetic look he can manage, which isn't that difficult with how damn horny and desperate he's becoming.

With a quiet chuckle, Rhys pecks a soft little kiss against Jack's nose, reaching up to languidly run his latex-clad fingertips along the older man's jawline. The contact elicits a shiver from Jack that neither man seems to expect. He leans into Rhys's touch as the younger of the two becomes enraptured with the way his boyfriend responds, leaning into Rhys's touch and starting to nuzzle his palm like a loving cat. He even lets out contented little hums, almost seeming momentarily distracted from the more sexual aspect of the scene as he enjoys the feeling of the slick latex against his skin.

After what seems like an eternity, Jack finally pulls back ever so slightly. “You look so pretty in those.” his voice is soft and quiet, almost _reverent_ , and when Rhys studies his partner he's surprised to find his cock hard enough that the head is nearly brushing against his stomach, precum trickling down his shaft in a thick stream. He bites his lip as Rhys brings the hand from his cheek to rest on his shoulder, subconsciously shrugging into his partner's touch. Although he's on the very verge of begging for more, Rhys seems to effortlessly read his mind and presses his open palm against Jack's chest. Almost agonizingly slowly, the younger man starts to trail a single fingertip along the thin smattering of hair that graces Jack's pecs and leads a path down his stomach.

The sigh Jack lets out once Rhys finally wraps a hand around the older man's shaft is one of relief, and Jack rolls his hips upwards into his partner's touch in desperation. He tries to bring a hand to hold onto Rhys's shoulder in a mindless gesture, wanting desperately to pull him in so he can be closer, wanting to touch the younger man as best he can with his hands still restrained. Rhys lets out a little hum of satisfaction at Jack's response, scooting closer to the older man so he can trail gentle, chaste kisses up and down the side of his neck.

“Are you ready, honey?” The question draws a whiny moan from Jack, the older man nodding emphatically. Although Rhys is still largely unsure about doing the things Jack has planned out, he's still happy to oblige. As soon as he's gotten Jack's consent, he pushes himself up from the bed and heads back over to the dresser once more.

The toy that Jack has laid out there, which he _begged_ Rhys to use on him, is unlike anything the younger man has ever seen before. A fucksaw, Jack called it. A handheld dildo that thrusted violently back and forth when it was turned on. All he had to do was plug it in and pull a trigger, though when he had tested it out upon Jack first showing it to him, he found it almost difficult to hold with how hard the handle vibrated.

Jack has already gone back to begging and complaining by the time Rhys stops studying the toy in his hand and comes back over to the bed, the older man grinning up at Rhys with a dreamy look in his eyes as he waits in anticipation. Without even being instructed to, Jack gets off of the bed and turns so that he can bend over it, wrists still locked behind his back. This view is something Rhys never in his wildest dreams ever expected he would be allowed to see. Jack is absolutely dripping with lube, the clear, viscous fluid running down the insides of his thighs, his skin glistening and wet. Rhys almost considers that maybe lubing up the toy itself would be overkill, but with how violently the thing thrusts...

“Come on, kitten, what's the holdup?” Jack looks over his shoulder the best he can from his position, frowning back at Rhys. The younger man immediately springs into action and rushes to grab the lube from the bedside table. He returns to stand behind Jack almost immediately, and although he's in a bit of a daze from the newness of it all, he manages to pull the plug out of his partner's ass and turn the vibrator in it off. He slicks up the toy as he watches even more lube drip from Jack's waiting hole, his muscles clenching and relaxing as his body waits for more.

As soon as Rhys lines up the head of the toy against his partner's entrance, Jack lets out a needy sigh and starts to press back against it. Rhys is somewhat surprised at just how desperate Jack has become, but he matches the older man and sinks the toy all of the way into him until the flared base stops him from pushing it in any further. It's already plugged in, he knows-- Jack told him as much earlier-- though he's still hesitant to pull the trigger on the thing. As Jack shoots him a dirty look over his shoulder, though, the younger man decides that he should get on with things. He pulls the toy back ever so slightly and angles it downwards, taking a deep breath to steady his nerves before he pulls the trigger.

The reaction is immediate. Jack lets out a wild moan, his back arching and thighs tensing as the thing fucks into him harder and faster than any human would be capable of. His hands ball into fists, wrists straining against their bonds as he's wracked with pleasure. He cums so fast it almost shocks Rhys, the younger man turning the fucksaw back off and starting to pull the dildo out of Jack before the older man presses back against it once more and cries out for him not to stop.

He isn't exactly sure how much Jack can take of this. Hell, he isn't sure that even _Jack_ is aware of how much he can take at this point. Even despite his worry, he pulls the trigger once more, starting to slowly thrust the entire thing back and forward ever so slightly at the same time to add to the stimulation. If this is what Jack wants, then this is exactly what Rhys is going to give him. He relishes in the way Jack moans, starting to weakly push himself against the toy every time Rhys brings it forward and pull away slightly every time his partner pulls the thing back. The noises he lets out are so desperate and filthy and it almost sounds like he's on the verge of crying despite the way he starts to breathe out _yes, yes, don't stop_ and Rhys finds himself getting horny despite the way his nerves thrum with a tinge of anxiety.

Jack owes him for this, Rhys thinks as he watches his partner cum once again. He's made a mess of the duvet under him, his cum dripping onto the floor and soaking into the carpet. Still, though, the older man is painfully hard, and as soon as he's reached his second orgasm he starts again with begging Rhys to keep going.

By the time Jack reaches his third climax, he's an absolute wreck and Rhys is almost afraid that he's going to break him. Jack is well and truly sobbing now, his voice breaking with his moans from how much the screams of pleasure have ruined his throat. He no longer seems to have the ability to speak, but the way he struggles to pull away from the toy says enough, and Rhys lets the thing come to a stop.

Maybe he should think better of it, but he throws the fucksaw to the floor and starts to undo his fly, letting his leaking cock spring free from his boxers. He presses the head against Jack's entrance, pleased to find that the older man is nice and loose when he pushes in. He half expects for Jack to try to pull away or signal for him to stop, but he's pleasantly surprised when instead, Jack pushes back against him and starts to meet every thrust as Rhys sets up as slow of a rhythm as he can handle. His cock is throbbing almost painfully, his legs shaking as he tries to hold back so as to not risk further overstimulating his partner to the point of pain, but Jack pressing his hips back against Rhys's with every thrust starts to get the better of the younger man. He picks up his pace incrementally, his hands coming to his partner's hips, fingers digging in so hard he's sure he'll leave bruises.

“Fuck me, Rhys.” Jack's command is little more than a whisper, his voice raw and broken, but his tone is more than clear. He's begging, wanton, and even though his cock has gone soft it's obvious how much he needs it.

At that, Rhys's self control is completely destroyed. He leans forward so he can brace his hands on the bed next to Jack's shoulders, starting to piston his hips forward and back with as much strength as his body can handle. The older man whines and sighs under him, still keeping up a feeble attempt to match Rhys's thrusts although he's no longer really able to do so, not properly anyway. Rhys doesn't care, though, losing himself completely in the pleasure. He bends down to sink his teeth into Jack's shoulder, leaving a deep bite mark and a heavy bruise just next to one of Jack's more gruesome looking scars. Although he would never do something like that if he wasn't so caught up in the moment, Jack lets out a weak-sounding moan of pleasure in response. Rhys moans in turn, a low, guttural sound unlike he's ever heard himself make before.

As Rhys cums, he reaches one hand up to grab Jack's hair and yank his head back. The younger man leans in and presses the side of his face against Jack's, nearly laying on him now, completely losing himself in his orgasm as he feels Jack's skin against his. It's almost like he's running on instinct as his hips shudder and then come to a halt, able to feel the warmth of his cum as it coats Jack's inner walls.

It almost pains him to have to pull out, but after almost a minute and when he's started to go soft, he slowly stands back to full height and does so. Jack lets out a quiet sigh, his wrecked ass spasming as a thick wave of Rhys's cum starts to run down his perineum. It really is a sight to behold, Rhys thinks, and he just stares for a while before he finally regains his senses enough to start to undo the handcuffs still around Jack's wrists.

Once his clumsy, shaking fingers finally work the buckles loose on the cuffs, he tosses them carelessly to the floor. He has toys that he needs to clean and put away, he realizes through his hazy, tired thoughts, but he quickly forgets about that as he watches Jack crawl up to the top of the bed and flop down in a comfortable-looking position. Cleaning can wait, Rhys thinks. The both of them are exhausted, Jack especially, and curling up with his boyfriend seems much more appealing at the moment.

Rhys follows suit after Jack and joins him on the bed, only barely remembering to strip the latex garments off of him before doing so. The younger man has to wrestle pathetically with the sheets before he can manage to get them and duvet out from under Jack's limp body, but once he does he throws the covers over both of them and lays down heavily next to his partner. Jack already has his eyes closed, opening them ever so slightly when Rhys wraps an arm around him and nuzzles into his neck.

“Did I do good?” Rhys is still nearly breathless, obviously almost as tired as Jack, but his tone is hopeful as he looks up at the older man.

Although his throat aches too much from his screaming to answer properly, Jack gives Rhys a wide, albeit sleepy, smile and nods. He manages to whisper out, “You did great” before pressing his nose to Rhys's hair and falling into a deep, much needed sleep.

 


End file.
